Saved By The Teacher
by Lover1420
Summary: Aria is in an unfit home with her step-father. Ezra takes her in as well as her 10 month old daughter. What will happen with them together in a house raising a kid?
1. Chapter 1

I was hiding in my closet with my baby girl in my arms. Troy, my step-father, was looking for me. Troy married my mom after my dad died. "Aria come out come out where ever you are." his rough voice rang through the house. I felt hot tears running down my face. "Aria please come play before I have to go to work." he said coming closer to my closet door.

As he got closer Mary Alice started to cry giving my hiding spot away. Soon he opened the door and took her from me and put her in her crib before coming back over to me and picking me up by the hair. It was useless to try to run or to fight him. "So thats where you hide. Well I guess I need to punish you for not coming when I fucking called you." he said as he pushed me on the bed.

He unzipped his pants and kicked them off before he grabbed the back of my hair and forced me to suck is dick. "Do you like that bitch do you like my fucking cock?" he said looking down at me. "Answer me!" he yelled. "Yes" I chocked out. If I agreed with him it would be less painful. "Good girl now get up." he said pulling me up by my hair. He pulled my shirt off and then my pants and thong, he popped my bra off before he pushed me down on the bed. He roughly pushed in me making me scream out in pain. He continued to thrust into me roughly before he cam in me. He pulled out and fixed him self. He leaned over and kissed me roughly on the lips before turning and leaving for work.

I waited until I heard his car start and pull away from the house before I got up. I went to take a shower since Ali was asleep. After I took the shower I packed a diaper bag because I was supposed to go over to Ezra Fitz's house for a study party thing that he called pre-exam jam. I quickly took the stuff out to my car and started toward Ezra's house so that I would be first there.

I pulled up and Ezra came outside. "Hey Aria, I'll get Ali you get your stuff." he said opening the door to get her out. "Looks like someone's sleepy." Ezra said as he picked Ali up out of her seat. I grabbed the portable crib and closed the trunk. We walked in to the house and I sat my books and the diaper bag down. "I'll set this up in my room so no one bothers her." Ezra said taking the crib and handing me Mary Alice. "Thanks Ezra I don't get the bond you and her have but there is a big one there." I said following him to the room. "I love her like she was my own. I guess its because I've always wanted kids but haven't found the right lady." he said as he set the crib up by his bed. "There that will do it lets put her down." He said taking her from me and rocking her in his arms until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep he set her down in the crib. We walked out quickly and quietly as to not wake her.

"So we have an hour before other are supposed to be here so what do you want to do?" Ezra asked as we walked over to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "Sure what do you have?" I asked looking around the room. "I have water, sweet tea, soda pop, kool-aid and I'm making coffee." he said. "Sweet tea please." I said smiling at the fact he had kool-aid in his fridge, he truly was a kid at heart. He handed me a glass of tea and we went to sit on his couch.

"So how is your mom and Troy?" Ezra asked looking at me. I had become close to Ezra since my father's death, because he understood what I was going through. Even when Troy and my mom married I knew Ezra was someone I could trust. I told him everything that had happened just hours ago. He was angry and I could tell. "What kind of guy does that to someone so young and innocent? I mean he knocked you up once and it could easily happen again. I admire you Aria, you have more strength than anyone I know." Ezra said still a little pissed about what Troy did. "Ezra sometimes I just want to kill myself. After he does what he does I just w-want to die because I feel so dirty and used." I sobbed. Ezra hugged me like he always did when I began to cry. "You aren't dirty Aria and you can't die because Mary Alice needs you to be there for her." he cooed. I started to calm down after a few minutes when my phone started buzzing. I took it out and looked at the screen. I had a text from the monster that is called Troy. I started reading it,

_Come get your shit and never come back you filthy little slut you have less than an hour to get it or I will pack it and send it to the dump._

I started to cry even harder as I re-read the message. Ezra asked "What's wrong Aria?" I showed him the message and rage flashed across his face.

"Come on I'll grab Ali and we'll go get your stuff I'll call and tell everyone that we'll have to do this another day." he said getting up and going to grab Ali. He walked out of the room with her in his arms still asleep. He had his blue-tooth in his ear and he was talking to someone. I followed him out to my car, he placed Ali in her car seat and strapped her in. "Okay I'll follow you in my car that way we can get all of your stuff in one trip." he said as he opened my drivers door for me to get in. "Okay." I said getting in the car. I started the car and waited for Ezra to start his car before I took off toward the hell hole.

When we arrived I saw my mom and Troy in the front room. Ezra and I made our way to the door, it swung open to reveal my mother she had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to say goodbye to my granddaughter" she said taking her from my arms. "Just don't let that thing near her." I said as I made my way up to my room with Troy and Ezra right behind me. "What the fuck does that mean 'Just don't let that thing near her'? Huh bitch what does it fucking mean?" Troy yelled at me as he grabbed my shirt. Ezra came up and pushed him off of me. "It means stay the fuck away from her and her daughter you nasty ass bastard!" Ezra yelled at him. Troy looked at me with hatred he walked over to me and punched me in the face. Ezra jumped on Troy and knocked him down before he could do anything and knocked him out. I quickly packed everything in my duffel bags and any other bags I could find. Ezra grabbed most of them and I grabbed the rest. We ran downstairs and I grabbed Ali before loading the cars and leaving.

When we got back to Ezra's house and got all of my bags in the house we laid Mary Alice down after feeding her dinner and her playing. Then Ezra and I started talking about sleeping arrangements. "So I only have one bed and my other room is an office. I will take the couch and you and Mary Alice can have my room." he said as he handed me a cup of coffee. "No I don't want to take your room plus I'm younger." I argued. "Yes you're younger but you are also a lady and I a gentlemen and the lady always gets better than the man." he came back with. "How about we both sleep in the bed I mean it is big enough to share." I suggested sipping on my coffee. "And what would the board of education think about this?" he asked. "Who said they would have to know. I mean my mom and Troy don't know that you're my teacher so they can't tell anyone and who will find out?" I said looking him in the eyes. "Just give in I always win." I said smiling a little. "Plus I'm a little scared to sleep alone I've been scared since Troy started." I whispered. "Fine we'll share the bed but only until I get another one." he said apparently hearing the last few words I said. "And its time for bed tomorrow starts the last week of school and then Spring break." Ezra said looking at his watch. I nodded before getting up and taking his coffee cup and mine to the kitchen. He followed me and watched me from the door.

"You know Aria, you have changed so much since your mother married Troy. You seem so much more secretive than before. We'll have to work on that." He said as I was washing out the cups before placing them in the dish washer. "Let's just go to bed I'm so tired from today." I said as I pushed past him and walked over to my bags I was about to look through the bags but Ezra stopped me. "Tomorrow after noon you can find everything just for now sleep in one of my shirts." he said handing me a Beatles tee-shirt. "So you like the Beatles?" I asked as I walked over to bathroom. "Best band ever." he said before I walked in and closed the door behind me. I put the shirt on before I came out. "Um Ezra do you have something I can put on other than a shirt?" I asked. "I only have boxers my shorts are put away." he said. "Okay well give me a pair of boxers." I said. He tossed me a pair and I slipped them on before climbing in bed. That night I didn't have nightmares about Troy coming in and rapping me in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who left comments. I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Don't own PLL wish I did but I don't :(

_ "So you like the Beatles?" I asked as I walked over to the bathroom. "Best band ever." he said before I walked in and closed the door behind me. I put the shirt on before I came out. "Um Ezra do you have something I can put on other than a shirt?" I asked "I only have boxers my shorts are put away." he said. "Okay well give me a pair of boxers." I said. He tossed me a pair and I slipped them on before climbing in bed. That night I didn't have nightmares about Troy coming in and rapping me in the middle of the night._

"Aria its time to get ready for school." Ezra said shaking me awake I looked at the clock. "Crap actually its a little late, I need to get ready and get Ali ready and take her to daycare." I said jumping up. "Aria I'll take her to daycare what does she need and I'll get it ready so that you can get ready." He said looking at me. "Everything is in the bag in my car. Its in the back seat I think." I said handing him the keys to my car. He walked out of the room.

I went to my bags digging for something to wear. I pulled out a dark blue jean skirt that came to just above the knee and a snug fitting short shelve black shirt with my name on the front and Spencer, Hanna, and Emily's name on the back. Once I got dressed I slipped on my favorite Uggs. I looked at the clock to see that it was time to leave for school. I walked down to my car and took off toward school.

When I got to school I saw that Ezra was already there. I looked and saw that Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Mona, Caleb, Noel, Sean, and Alex were gathered around the front of Emily's car. I got parked and got out of my car. I walked over and said hey to everyone. The bell rang for first class. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Mona and I headed for English class.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be studying for the exam coming up this Friday. So let's get in our study groups and if you have any questions or need some help don't be afraid to ask me." Ezra said as class began. I walked up to Ezra after everyone got in groups. "How did Ali do when you dropped her off this morning?" I asked in a whisper. "She did fine. Do you want to pick her up or do you want me too?" He asked. "Well now that I'm out on my own so to speak I need a job so would you mind watching her for a while so I can look?" I asked looking around at everyone. "Yeah no problem." He said. "Okay I'll write down her seclude. Do you want me to bring home some dinner?" I asked looking back to him. "Um no I'll make some pasta. Oh here I found my extra key in my car, you can use it for as long as you need to stay." he said handing me a key chain with a single key on it. "Thanks Mr. Fitz for everything." I said taking the key and putting it in the pocket of my skirt. "You're very welcome Aria." he said smiling. I smiled back at him before turning and walking back over to my group.

"So Aria how is Ali? I haven't been able to come see her in so long I miss her." Hanna said looking up from her book. "Um well she's good. We actually moved out of my mom's place." I said sitting beside Emily. "What do you mean you moved out?" Spence asked. "Troy kicked me out last night." I said it like it was no big deal. I didn't want to tell them that I was staying with Ezra because I didn't want them thinking that it was weird or anything. "Well what are you going to do? I mean what about money for baby stuff. Ali isn't going to fit the same cloths for to much longer and what about you?" Hanna said. "Well I'm going to look for a job this afternoon. Mr. Fitz is going to watch Ali for me since they have a bond." I said looking around at my friends. "If you ever need someone to watch Mary Alice I'll be willing to help." Spencer said. "Yeah me too." Emily nodded. Hanna just smiled and said, "Remember what I said when you were pregnant with her? I'll always be available to baby sit." I smiled, "Thanks you guys that means a lot." I said.

The bell rang for the end of class. Everyone walked out but I stayed behind. After everyone was out I walked up to Ezra. "So here is her schedule. I should be home by five o'clock so that you don't have to put her down to bed. My cell number is up there if you need anything call me." I said handing him a piece of note book paper. "Okay I should have dinner done by then." he said taking the paper and putting it in his bag. "Thanks again." I said walking out of the room.

My day seemed to go on forever before the final bell rang dismissing school for the day. I walked out to my car quickly. I pulled out and headed toward town. I pulled up to the local diner hoping that they would be hiring. I cut the car off and walked in. "Aria nice to see you. What can I get you today?" Toby asked. He owned the diner and he was close to my father before he died. "Hey Toby, I was wondering if you were hiring any part timers?" I asked sitting at the bar. "Yeah. Are you looking for a job?" he asked. I nodded, "Well since I know you I guess you're hired you start Friday night say six?" he said. I nodded again "Thanks Toby this means a lot." I said. "I gotta go I'll see you Friday thanks again." I said getting up and leaving.

I quickly made my way to Ezra's. I let myself into the house smiling when the smell of pasta hit my nose. "Ezra I'm home!" I called through the house. "In the kitchen!" he called back. I walked to the kitchen. Ali was in a highchair and Ezra was at the stove. "Ezra where did that highchair come from?" I asked walking over to his side. "It was mine when I was a baby. I called her and told her that a friend moved in with me and that you had a baby but you didn't have some stuff. She gave me the highchair, changing table, and a crib." he said looking at me. "I'd like to meet your mom and dad since they now know that I'm staying here." I said. I was a little upset that he told his mom but now that she knew I guess I should meet her. "I can invite them over for dinner tonight if you want." he said giving me a questioning look. "That would be great." I said. "Okay I'll go do that right now. Can you set the table?" he asked. I nodded and went to go set the table while he went to go call his parents.

About five minutes later he walked in. "They are on their way now." he said before going back to the stove. "Okay I'm going to go take a shower, do you mind?" I asked. "No go for it, but Aria don't tell my parents that you're one of my students. My mom thinks that I'm dating you and I don't wanna hurt her. Can you just go with it?" he asked. "I can I guess does she think that Ali is yours?" I asked. "No she knows that Ali isn't mine. Now go get a shower before they get here." he said. I smiled at him before walking into his room.

When I walked in I noticed another dresser in there I smiled again before going to my bags to find something nice to wear to meet his parents in before going to get in the shower. After ten minutes I was done in the shower and I was blow drying my hair. After I was done I applied very little make up before I got dressed in my black dress that came to my knee. I also slipped my black Uggs on. I heard the door bell ring. I walked out to meet Ezra in the hall. He went to get the door and I walked into the kitchen where Ali was, I sat beside her. _This was it I was meeting Ezra's parents for the first time, I hope they like me and Ali. _I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I know there has been some questions about the baby, Mary Alice. She is a product of Troy rapping Aria. I should have clarified that earlier but now you know if you didn't put the pieces together before now. Thanks to all who reviewed.

I do not own Pretty little liars. Trust me if I did it wouldn't be on ABC Family thats for sure. ;)

* * *

_When I walked in I noticed another dresser in there I smiled again before going to my bags to find something nice to wear to meet his parents in before going to get in the shower. After ten minutes I was done in the shower and I was blow drying my hair. After I was done I applied very little make up before I got dressed in my black dress that came to my knee. I also slipped my black Uggs on. I heard the door bell ring. I walked out to meet Ezra in the hall. He went to get the door and I walked into the kitchen where Ali was, I sat beside her. This was it I was meeting Ezra's parents for the first time, I hope they like me and Ali. I thought to myself._

I heard the door open and I heard Ezra talking before I heard three sets of footsteps coming toward the kitchen. "Mom, dad this is Aria and Ali. Aria this are my parents Casey and David." Ezra said when they appeared in the kitchen. "You can call me Casey." The woman said. "Call me David while your at it." the man said. "Nice to meet you" I said. Casey smiled before walking toward Ali. "This is Mary Alice or Ali for short." I said. Casey started making funny faces at Ali. "Can I hold her?" Casey asked. I nodded. Casey picked Ali up and started playing with her while David was making faces at her. I walked over to Ezra and helped him dish out dinner. I placed each plate on a place mat before asking if anyone wanted something to drink. Once I got everyone something I sat next to Ezra and smiled to him. "Ezra say grace." Casey told her son smiling at me. "Yes ma'am" he said before taking my hand in his and taking his mothers hand. I reached for David's before Ezra started. He said the blessing then we started eating.

"So Aria when did you meet Ezra over there?" David asked taking a sip of his sweet tea. "I meet him at the grill at Hollis. We got to talking about poetry and we just clicked I guess you could say." I smiled. Ezra grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it. I looked at him and smiled even more. "So Aria how old are you?" Casey asked. I looked to her and didn't answer immediately trying to think of a good age. "I'll be nineteen next month." I said which wasn't a complete lie, my birthday is next month only I'll be eighteen. "Do you go to Hollis?" Casey asked I shook my head. "No I actually don't really have time right now. I'm waiting until Ali is a little older." I said taking a bite of food. "So mom, how are you?" Ezra said trying to take the pressure off of me. "I'm doing good and how are you. How does it feel to be a teacher?" Casey answered. "I love being a teacher. All of my students are really bright and some of them could become a best-selling author if they put their mind to it." Ezra said looking at me. I smiled knowing he was talking about me. "Well that's great. Aria do you write?" David asked. I nodded, "I don't really let anyone read my stories though because they are based off of what happened in my past." I said. Casey gave me a look. "What do you mean happened in your past? What happened dear?" she asked. "Mom she might not want to tell you." Ezra cut in. "Ezra its okay I mean I don't mind telling her." I said. "Are you sure?" he asked looking at me with concern written all over his face. I nodded before telling my story.

Once I finished Casey had tears running down her face and I felt a few running down mine as well. "You are so brave dear. How did you mange to get out of it?" Casey asked. "Troy kicked me out of the house and Ezra took me and Ali in. I'm so grateful for him." I said looking to Ezra and smiling. For a split second it almost did feel like I was dating him. "Well I guess we did raise him right." David said. I laughed lightly. "That you did." I said smiling over at them. "Well how about desert? I have ice cream cake." Ezra said getting up. I stood as well and helped him clear the table. "That would be lovely." Casey said smiling. She handed me her plate. Once I had all of the plates I took them in the kitchen followed by Ezra. He got out the cake and started cutting it. I got the plates down and he placed a piece of cake on each plate and I placed a fork on each. "I think they like you." Ezra whispered to me. "Is that good or bad?" I asked watching him. "Its great. I mean we are close and I mean you are leaving here so yeah its a great thing." he said giving me a sideways glance. "Well then I must be doing something right." I said taking two plates and Ezra took the other two. We both headed for the table.

Casey and I talked about little things and even planned on going shopping the following week. "Well its getting late and we need to be heading out." Casey said looking at her watch. "Okay. It was nice meeting you and I look forward to our shopping trip." I said. Casey stood as did David, Ezra and myself. Casey pressed her lips to Ali's forehead before coming over to Ezra and myself. Casey pulled me into a hug while David and Ezra shook hands. "I really hope that one day you will actually be part of the family but I already think of you as a daughter." Casey said before she pulled back. I smiled at her. David came over and hugged me. "Nice meeting you Aria. I'll see you soon." David said. I nodded. Ezra showed them out while I changed Ali into her Pj's and put her down for the night. I quickly and quietly closed the door behind me.

I went to the kitchen and started cleaning when Ezra came in. "Well my mom loves you and so does my dad." he said as he started helping me. "I really like them too." I said smiling. After we finished cleaning the kitchen, Ezra made some Jasmine hot tea and we went to sit in the living room. Ezra turned on his computer and started his play list while we talked. Then one of my favorite songs _Yesterday,_ by _The Beatles _started to play. "May I have this dance?" Ezra asked standing and holding his hand out to me. "Why of course you may." I said setting my tea on the coffee table before taking his hand. We twirled around the room until the song ended. I realized how close Ezra's lips were to mine and how his breathing was heaver then normal. I looked into his eyes and for the first time I saw love. I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me before pressing his lips to mine. I started kissing him back as soon as his lips touched mine. I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. This is what I have always wanted.

* * *

A/N: hehe they finally kiss YAY! next chapter see there reactions...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter and now are you ready for the reactions of Ezra and Aria? Read on if you wanna know.

* * *

_I went to the kitchen and started cleaning when Ezra came in. "Well my mom loves you and so does my dad." he said as he started helping me. "I really like them too." I said smiling. After we finished cleaning the kitchen, Ezra made some Jasmine hot tea and we went to sit in the living room. Ezra turned on his computer and started his play list while we talked. Then one of my favorite songs Yesterday, by The Beatles started to play. "May I have this dance?" Ezra asked standing and holding his hand out to me. "Why of course you may." I said setting my tea on the coffee table before taking his hand. We twirled around the room until the song ended. I realized how close Ezra's lips were to mine and how his breathing was heaver then normal. I looked into his eyes and for the first time I saw love. I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me before pressing his lips to mine. I started kissing him back as soon as his lips touched mine. I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. This is what I have always wanted._

Ezra pulled back first. "Aria I..." he started but I placed a finger over his lips. "Don't try to explain. The look in your eyes before you kissed me is the only explanation that I need." I said smiling. I removed my finger from his lips. "What look?" he asked, playing like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Ezra I saw the same look that I see when two people love each other. You held love in your eyes." I whispered going to sit and taking my tea back in my hand. "Aria... how do you feel about that?" he asked sitting next to me. "Ezra you have been the only constant guy that has watched over me since my dad died. I knew that eventually you would develop feelings for me, it was just a matter of time. I... I feel the same. Ezra. I have waited for that kiss for almost a year now." I said not looking at him. I felt him taking my tea cup from my hands. I heard the cup being sat on the table once again. "Aria?" I heard Ezra say. I looked to him and before I knew it his lips were on mine once again. He pulled back after a second. "I've been waiting to do that for about a year now." he said smiling. I smiled back at him before I looked at the clock on the wall. "We need to get to bed I have school which means you have work." I said getting up and taking my cup and his to the kitchen.

I cleaned the cups out before I walked back to the living room to find it empty. I walked into the bed room and I heard the shower. I went to change into some PJ's and I waited to use the bathroom. About five minutes later Ezra emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. I blushed but walked past him to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and did my business before I walked out of there. I went to turn off the light and climbed into bed. I nuzzled up to Ezra and smiled when I felt his hand start to rub my back. "Aria you know we can't tell anyone about the kiss right?" he whispered. "I know but is it okay if tomorrow I tell the girls that I'm staying with you?" I asked looking up to him even though it was dark. "Only if they promise not to tell anyone." he said I nodded against his chest. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about all things Ezra.

The next morning I hopped in the shower while Ezra got breakfast together and got all of Ali's things together. I let the water run down my back and relax me. The water started to cool down so I quickly finished. I got out and dried before I went to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I applied eyeliner, I was going to wait for the lip gloss. I got dressed in a denim mini skirt and a nice long sleeve navy blue shirt. I slipped on some leggings under my skirt before putting my black uggs on. I applied the lip gloss. I slipped out of the room and I heard giggling coming from the kitchen. I walked down the hall and stopped at the door to the kitchen. I smiled before turning to get my camera. I quickly hurried back to the kitchen and took a picture. Ezra was feeding Ali and she had pushed the bowl away and Ezra wasn't fast enough to catch it. The bowl had hit the table splattering the food all over both of them. Ali was laughing and so was Ezra. It was the prefect picture.

Ezra looked at me when he saw the flash. I laughed a little, "I'll take Ali to daycare so you can get another shower." I said putting my camera on the self before walking in and kissing Ezra on the lips. I heard more giggling, I pulled back from Ezra and we both looked to Ali. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like she's happy we're... what are we Ezra?" I asked. Looking back at him. He looked into my eyes before saying, "What ever you want. But I do wish that I could be your boyfriend. I would love to take you and Ali out of town somewhere and take you on a date." I smiled up at him before pressing my lips to his once more. "So this means we're now dating right?" I asked pulling away and going to clean up the mess. "I guess so." he said. I nodded. "I'm going to get in to the shower." he said before disappearing into the bedroom.

I finished cleaning up before I grabbed the plate that was sitting in the microwave and sat at the table. I ate some of the food before putting the rest back in the microwave. "Come on little miss thing lets get you to daycare." I said before going to get her cleaned up. After she was cleaned up and changed I put her jacket on before putting my own on. I picked her up and headed out the door. Once reaching the car I strapped her in before getting in myself and taking off toward town.

I reached the daycare in five minutes. "Ms. Montgomery its so nice to see you." one of the daycare workers said as I walked in with Ali balanced on one hit and her bag on the other shoulder. "Hey." I said signing Ali in. "Who is the man who has been bringing her in lately?" she asked taking Ali from my arms. "He is helping me with her." I said handing her the bag. "Well he is very nice. Say bye bye to mommy." the lady said as she took Ali's hand and waved it towards me. I smiled "Bye baby girl." I said kissing her forehead before I left.

I drove toward school as fast as I could trying not to be late. Once I pulled into the parking lot I heard the bell for everyone to start heading toward first. I rushed to get into the building and walked into class just as the bell rang for class to began. "Alright ladies and gentlemen today is the last day to study for tomorrows exam. Pair up and study." Everyone started getting in groups like Ezra said. "Ms. Montgomery can I speak with you for a moment in the hallway?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to the door. Once in the hall he shut the door behind him. "What is it Mr. Fitz?" I asked not knowing if any students or stuff were around. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and everything. Oh and to ask you if you would like to go somewhere tomorrow night. I could get my mom to watch Ali so we could go out of town and see a movie and go to dinner or something. Only if you want to" he said in a whisper. "I'm fine." I nodded seeing that there was a student coming toward us. Ezra looked over his shoulder then looked back to me. "Alright Ms. Montgomery thats all let's get back in class." he said opening the door and letting me walk in first. Once in I walked over to the girls.

"Hey Aria we were thinking about having a study party tonight you know, Emily, you, Hanna, and myself, maybe have it at my house?" Spencer said as I sat down. "Sounds good to me I just need to find somebody to watch Ali for me. How about I come over at five, I could bring a pizza or something." I said getting my books out to start studying. "That's great so is everyone in?" Spence asked looking around the circle of girls. Everyone nodded. "Alright then come over at five studying will start at six. Oh and don't worry my parents and sister are going to New york so they wont be home." she said as she started taking notes from her book. Everyone mumble an okay before we all started studying. It felt like only minutes before the bell rang. I packed up slowly telling the girls that I would see them at lunch.

Once everyone was out I went up to Ezra's desk. "Hey." he said seeing that I was there. "Hey look, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and myself were going to do an all night study session at Spencer's. Is there anyway you could watch Ali for the night?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "Yeah thats fine. Um what time are you going over to her house?" he asked. "Not until five. So I will have two hours with you before I have to leave. I can write everything you'll need down." I said. He nodded. "Thanks well I gotta go. See you at home." I said smiling at him. He smiled back before tuning back to the paper in his hand. I walked out of the room and rushed to my second class.

After my second class, I went to lunch. I meet Emily and Spencer in the hall by my locker. "Where's Han?" I asked looking for her. "She's with Caleb. They're in the courtyard waiting for us." Emily said looking around. "Who are you looking for Em?" I asked putting my things in the locker. "Huh? Oh no. No one." she said. I looked to her and saw her face flush so I looked the way she was looking and saw Toby coming toward us. "Hello ladies." he said as he slung his arm around Emily. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked looking around. "Sure. Guys I'll meet you in the courtyard." she said. Spence and I just nodded before walking away. We walked into the courtyard and quickly found Hanna and Caleb along with Noel, Mona, and Alex sitting at the biggest table in the yard.

"Hey guys." I said sitting next to Hanna. "Hey Aria how has your day been?" Mona asked smiling from ear to ear as Noel's head was at her neck. "Good and I see yours is just getting better." I said. Noel pulled back to give me a face before returning back to what ever he was doing. Mona just smiled. I looked around me and all I saw was three happy couples all over each other. I sighed. "Guys I forgot, Mr. Fitz wanted me to help him with something. I'll see you later." I said getting up and heading for Ezra's class.

I knocked on his door waiting for him to open it just in case there was a teacher there. He opened it and I walked in past him. There was no one there. "Hey whats up?" he asked as he went to sit by his desk. "I was in the courtyard and I looked around at my friends and all I saw were couples who couldn't keep their hands to themselves so I didn't feel like sitting out there. I hope you don't mind spending your lunch with me." I said sitting in a desk. "Not at all." he said smiling at me. "So while your here why don't we talk about tonight with Ali." he said sitting at his desk and drinking some coffee. I went into a whirlwind telling him how to put her to bed and everything. Soon the bell for third rang and I headed off.

The rest off the day was fast and I was soon on my way to pick up Ali from the daycare. I walked in. "Hello may I help you?" a young lady asked. I had never seen her before so I was guessing she was new. "I'm here to pick up my daughter Mary Alice Montgomery." I said to her. She nodded before paging someone. The same lady that I saw this morning came out with a sleepy looking Ali in her arms. "She had just fallen asleep." she said handing my the bag before handing me Ali. "Thanks." I said before walking out to my car. I put Ali in before getting in myself. I went to start the car but it wouldn't start. _Great _I thought to myself. I grabbed my phone and called Spencer. She would be the closest. After three rings she answered "Hey Aria." she said. "Hey. Um can you come get me? My car wont start and I know your the closest to the daycare." I said. "Yeah I'll be there in like five minutes." she said before the line went dead. I sat back and waited.

As I waited I started thinking and then it hit me, _Crap she's going to see that I live with Ezra._ I thought. Just as soon as that thought went through my head Spencer pulled up. I got out and went to get Ali's car seat out with her in it. I pulled it out with ease and went to Spencer's SUV. I buckled the car seat in before I went to lock my car making sure I had everything in the process. "So where am I taking you?" she asked when I got in. "Umm.. Mr. Fitz house." I said looking away from her. "Wait are you telling me that's where you live?" she asked as she headed on to the high way. "Yeah but look don't tell anyone please." I said looking at her. "I wont but when were you planning on telling us?" she asked in an amused tone. "When ever the time was right. I guess I'll tell the others tonight." I said looking out the window. "Yeah that might be good because you know its hard to keep secrets in the circle." she said as she turned down the road that would lead to the road that Ezra lived on. Tonight was going to be long.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that its taken so long for me to update this story, I kind of got into another story and I couldn't stop writing but now I'm making time for all of my other ones. I hope you guys like this chapter. Aria finally tells the girls...

Don't own PLL

_As I waited I started thinking and then it hit me, Crap she's going to see that I live with Ezra. I thought. Just as soon as that thought went through my head Spencer pulled up. I got out and went to get Ali's car seat out with her in it. I pulled it out with ease and went to Spencer's SUV. I buckled the car seat in before I went to lock my car making sure I had everything in the process. "So where am I taking you?" she asked when I got in. "Umm.. Mr. Fitz house." I said looking away from her. "Wait are you telling me that's where you live?" she asked as she headed on to the high way. "Yeah but look don't tell anyone please." I said looking at her. "I wont but when were you planning on telling us?" she asked in an amused tone. "When ever the time was right. I guess I'll tell the others tonight." I said looking out the window. "Yeah that might be good because you know its hard to keep secrets in the circle." she said as she turned down the road that would lead to the road that Ezra lived on. Tonight was going to be long._

"So Aria. What is it like to live with Mr. Fitz? I mean I know Ali loves him and all but..." Spencer started. "Spencer its fine I mean he took me in when I needed a place to go." I said looking out the window. "Aria you could have come stay with me. My parents love you and Ali." she said pulling up to the house. "Spencer then I would have to explain what happened and I don't think I could do that, it was hard enough to tell Ezra." I said getting out and going to get Ali out. "Do you want me to wait for you?" Spencer asked. "Um. Yeah do you want to come in?" I asked pulling Ali out of her car seat. "Sure. I'll grab the seat you go ahead." she said getting out and coming over to the side I was on. "Okay thanks." I said moving so she could grab the seat. She closed the door and followed me to the front door.

I opened it and called through the house, "Ezra I'm home!" I sat my bag down and told Spencer where to sit the seat. "In the kitchen!" he called. Spence and I walked back there. Ezra was cooking and turned when we walked in. "Oh Spencer nice to see you." Ezra said as I sat Ali in her chair. "Nice to see you too Mr. Fitz." Spencer said awkwardly. "Spencer out side of school you can call me Ezra." he said turning back to the stove. "Um. Ezra my car broke down at the daycare and Spencer was close and offered me a ride. I had to tell her, so I'm going to tell the others tonight. Okay?" I asked going to the refrigerator. "Spence would you like something to drink?" I asked pulling out a water for me. "Water please." she said. I grabbed another. "Everything?" Ezra asked. "Only if its okay with you." I said looking at him. "Its up to you but they have to promise not to tell anyone." he said looking at Spencer. "I know Spencer wont tell anyone so I'll see you later tonight." I said going over and kissing him. "Bye." he said going back to cooking. I went over to Ali and kissed her forehead saying "Bye baby girl have fun with Ezra." before leaving with Spencer.

When we got in her car she turned to me. "Spill." she said not even turning to start the car. "Well after Troy kicked me out and Ezra took me in Ezra tried to cheer me up and we were dancing in the living room and it just kind of happened. Well not _it_ but we kissed and it just felt right. Its weird Ezra's the only guy I feel truly comfortable with since all that stuff happened with Troy." I said looking at her. "So what are you going to do if Ali calls him daddy or something?" she asked sitting right in her seat before turning the car on and heading toward her house. "He is her daddy. I mean Troy is her father but Ezra is helping raise her and she never liked Troy so it would make sense that she call him daddy. Troy didn't want her or me for that matter." I said feeling a tear slip down my cheek. "Is he okay with Ali? I mean with the whole idea of her calling him daddy?" she asked. "I don't know we haven't really talked about it." I said. The rest of the ride to Spencer's house was silent on the outside but in my mind a million questions were running around.

We got to Spencer's and went in. It was only four-thirty so we sat around talking for a little bit before she went to order pizza. At about five Hanna and Emily showed up. "Hey guys" I said as they walked in. "Hey Aria." they said together. We all walked into the living room and I looked around. "Guys Aria has something to tell us." Spencer said getting the others attention. "What is it Aria?" Hanna asked. I took a deep breath and then told them everything. Spencer had been the only one to know about Troy rapping me so I had to tell them that as well as how I ended up dating our teacher.

As soon as I was done Emily and Hanna jumped up and hugged me. "Aria why didn't you tell us before?" Emily asked pulling back. "I thought you guys would pity me and I didn't want that. I still don't want that. I'm still Aria just dating the teacher now. But you guys have to swear that you wont tell anyone. If you do Ezra will lose his job and most likely go to jail." I said looking at them all. "We wont" they said in unison. "Okay now why don't we start studying?" I said. The door bell rang just as I said it and Spencer went to get it. She returned with a pizza in hand. "Now we can start studying." she said sitting the pizza on the coffee table. We all sat around the table with our books in our laps and I piece of pizza in our hand.

Around nine o'clock I got ready to go. I pulled my phone out and texted Ezra.

_How's Ali doing? -Aria_

I put my phone down and studied a little more before he texted back.

_She's good. She's almost asleep. How are you getting home? -EF_

I read the message before mentally slapping myself. "Spencer I forgot how am I going to get home?" I asked looking at her. "You can take my car. I can just ride to school with Toby." Emily said tossing her keys to me. "Are you sure?" I asked looking at her. "Yes Aria I'm sure you can just give me the keys back tomorrow at school and I can take you home." she said smiling at me. "Thanks well I need to get ready to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said getting my things together. "Okay bye Aria." I heard. "Bye!" I called as I walked out to Emily's car. I put my stuff in the back before getting in and taking off toward home.

When I got home I put my stuff down and looked around for Ezra before going to the living room. I found him asleep with a sleeping Ali laying on top of him. I smiled and went to grab my camera. I took the picture before waking him up. "Ezra." I said quietly trying not to wake Ali. I realized that it wouldn't work so I picked Ali up carefully taking her to her room before going back to wake him up. "Ezra." I said a little louder shaking him. His eyelids opened slowly. "Hey." he said sitting up and moving so that I could sit down. "How was your talk with the girls?" he asked as I sat and leaned against him. "They took it well and are happy that I'm happy and safe. But Spencer did say something that I didn't think about. When Ali starts talking and if she calls you daddy is that going to be okay with you?" I asked looking to him. He smiled, "Of course I would love if she called me daddy. I already think of her as my daughter." he said kissing the top of my head. "Maybe one day you could adopt her and we could be a family together." I sighed. My eyelids trying to close. "Maybe but for now lets get to bed." he said getting up and helping me up. We walked to the bedroom got changed and fell into bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

A/N: Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Little warning _LEMON_!**

* * *

_When I got home I put my stuff down and looked around for Ezra before going to the living room. I found him asleep with a sleeping Ali laying on top of him. I smiled and went to grab my camera. I took the picture before waking him up. "Ezra." I said quietly trying not to wake Ali. I realized that it wouldn't work so I picked Ali up carefully taking her to her room before going back to wake him up. "Ezra." I said a little louder shaking him. His eyelids opened slowly. "Hey." he said sitting up and moving so that I could sit down. "How was your talk with the girls?" he asked as I sat and leaned against him. "They took it well and are happy that I'm happy and safe. But Spencer did say something that I didn't think about. When Ali starts talking and if she calls you daddy is that going to be okay with you?" I asked looking to him. He smiled, "Of course I would love if she called me daddy. I already think of her as my daughter." he said kissing the top of my head. "Maybe one day you could adopt her and we could be a family together." I sighed. My eyelids trying to close. "Maybe but for now lets get to bed." he said getting up and helping me up. We walked to the bedroom got changed and fell into bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep._

I woke up to an empty bed. I looked around but didn't see Ezra. I got up and pulled on my robe before walking out of the bedroom. "Ezra?" I called through the house but I heard nothing. I walked to the kitchen and found a note. It was in Ezra's neat hand writing. I read it and smiled at the words,

_Morning Aria, I woke up early and thought I would get a head start._

_There is a plate of breakfast in the microwave. I'm gonna take Ali to _

_day care. I'll see you at school. Don't be late, you have exams today._

_~Ezra_

I went to the microwave and pulled out the plate of breakfast. It was eggs, bacon, and toast. I smiled before placing the plate on the table and going to get the juice out of the fridge. When I opened it I saw another note next to a glass of juice. I grabbed the note and read it,

_Already thought you would like some juice with it._

_I need to talk to you later after work._

_~Ezra_

I grabbed the glass and went to sit down to eat.

After eating I hurried to get ready for the day. Once dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with black heels to finish off the outfit I headed out the door and off to school. Pulling up to the school I parked next to Hanna's mustang. I got out I quickly rushed in and straight to my locker. "Hey Aria." Emily said coming up beside me with Toby beside her. "Hey Em, hey Toby." I said smiling at them. "Hey. Don't forget we gotta work tonight and I'll give you the seclude tonight too." he said. _Crap Ezra. _"Yup I'll be there at six. I gotta go though I'll see you guys later." I said going off to find Ezra.

I found him in his room erasing his broad. "Ezra I completely forgot I have to work tonight at six until the grill closes." I said after I made sure no one else was in the room. He turned to look at me with a little bit of a sad face. "Okay well I could go to the grill and then after you get off work we can go somewhere." He said looking me in the eyes. "I wish I could say yes but I wont get off until almost eleven." I said feeling really bad about this. "Okay how about Ali go stay with my parents for the weekend and we do something." he said smiling a little. "Only if its okay with them." I said smiling. The bell rang for first to begin and I went to take my seat.

Once the bell rang for class to begin Ezra began handing out our Exam booklets. "Alright class you have an hour and a half to complete the booklet. No cell phones and no cheating." once handed the last booklet out he walked to the front and said. "You may begin." I started my test.

After I finished my test I handed it in and walked out of the class and to the library, I had half an hour left before I had to go to third so I was just going to waste time reading a little there. I picked up a book Ezra was letting me read and opened it to find a note from Ezra.

_Aria, I'm glade your reading this. I hope that you like it._

_~Ezra_

I smiled at his little note before I started reading the book. By the time I got to chapter four the bell for second rang. I gathered my things and rushed off to my other class. My dad went much the same. After school I went back to Ezra's classroom.

"Hey you." he said smiling when he saw me. "Hey so are you gonna go get Ali or do you want me too?" I asked smiling back at him. "I'll go get her and drop her off at my mom's. She bought a bunch of stuff for Ali so I think she has everything." he said getting up. "Oh by the way you passed the Exam." he was putting papers in his bag. "Your mom bought stuff for Ali?" I asked a little struck by that. "Well yeah. She told me that she is going to think of Mary Alice as her grandchild and she said she'll buy anything for her no matter what." he said looking at me. "I hope that's okay because I mean if its okay if you don't want her to but you might have to tell her that." he said grabbing her bag and walking toward me. "No its fine. Its just no one has ever bought anything for her except me and I don't want your mom to spend money on things for her." I said. "Oh well my mom would do it no matter what." he said walking by me and opening the door. I walked out with him right be hind me. We were silent until we reached the parking lot. "Bye Mr. Fitz." I said to him walking to my car and getting in.

Before I left the parking lot I checked my phone to see that I had a text from Toby and one from Ezra. I opened Toby's first, _Tonight wear a white button down shirt, Black pants, and black shoes -Toby_

I saved the text and went to read Ezra's, _By the way I forgot to tell you that my mom said she would keep her all weekend. ~Fitz._

I closed my phone and headed home. When I got there and got in the house I went straight to take a shower. I took a long shower letting the water relax me before getting out. I dried off and then rapped the robe around me. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet. I found the clothes I would wear for work. I didn't want to mess them up so I also went and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and one of Ezra's shirts. I got dressed in the yoga pants and t-shirt before I walked out, grabbing the book I was reading before and sitting in the living room.

I read a couple of pages before I heard Ezra pull up out side. I smiled in side before looking at the clock, it was only four o'clock so I had a little while before I had to go to work. Ezra walked in the door and sat his bag down before coming into the living room. "Hey beautiful I missed you all day." he said coming over and sitting down beside me. I sat the book down and climbed onto Ezra's lap. "I missed you too." I said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waste pulling me closer. "What time do you have to go to work?" he asked pulling back to catch his breath. "Six." I breathed out. He nodded before standing with me in his arms. He started kissing me again walking us into the bed room.

When we reached the bed room Ezra kicked the door open and walked in. He then kicked it shut pressing me up against it. I broke the kiss needing air. Ezra smiled then went to kiss my neck. I moaned out "Ezra." as my hands went to try and get his shirt off of him. Once it was off he made quick work of getting mine off and undoing my bra. He tossed them to the floor before picking me back up and carrying me to the bed. He placed me on the bed before getting on it himself. We rolled around on the bed kissing and demanding dominance. Once while I was on top Ezra pulled away and said "You know I like this side of you." I laughed before going back to kissing him. He reached to pull my pants and panties down. Once they were off I went for his pants. Getting them off was a little hard but it got done. He flipped us back over before kissing down my body.

Soon I felt his tongue on my clit. My hands went to his head and my head fell backwards on the pillows. He licked up and down my core before kissing his way back up to my mouth. "Aria are you sure baby?" he asked looking deep into my eyes. I nodded. He reached into his side tables drawer and pulled out a foll wrapper. He opened it and quickly put it on. Once on he placed him self at my opening. He looked at me and I pulled his face down to kiss mine giving him the reassurance that he needed. I felt him push in slowly and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I moaned loudly as he started picking up a little speed. The faster he got the louder and less senseless I got. I felt myself getting close. Ezra smiled down at me knowing that I was. He reached down between us and rubbed my clit. "Cum baby cum for me." he whispered in my ear. With those words I was sent over the edge. Ezra was right behind me. He rolled off of me and took the condom off tying it and tossing it into his trashcan. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

I looked at the clock and sighed. If I didn't start getting ready now I would be late for work. "Ezra I gotta get ready to go to work." I said looking up at him. "Well that sucks." he said leaning down to kiss me. "I know but I gotta do what I gotta do." I said getting up. I grabbed his shirt and put it on going into the bathroom and turning the shower on. I took off his shirt and got in the shower washing quickly. Since I had already taken a shower I just washed my sweaty body. I got out and dried. I brushed my hair and dressed before going out into the bed room. It was five-thirty. I looked at Ezra and found him asleep. I walked over and kissed him. "You gotta go now don't you?" he asked waking up. "Yeah. But I'll be home soon." I whispered walking toward the door. "Okay see you later baby." he said rolling over and going back to sleep. I rolled my eyes before heading out to slip my shoes on and heading to work. That was the most fun I've had in a while in that area.

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter might be awhile since next week school is out and then I have a lot I'm doing this summer but trust me this isn't the end!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry its been a month but a lot has happened to me. I hope you guys like this chapter :) A special thanks to Wish(dot)upon(dot)stars for making my day with the review. This chapter is very short but its more or less a fill until I can get some more writing juice flowing in my head...

_I looked at the clock and sighed. If I didn't start getting ready now I would be late for work. "Ezra I gotta get ready to go to work." I said looking up at him. "Well that sucks." he said leaning down to kiss me. "I know but I gotta do what I gotta do." I said getting up. I grabbed his shirt and put it on going into the bathroom and turning the shower on. I took off his shirt and got in the shower washing quickly. Since I had already taken a shower I just washed my sweaty body. I got out and dried. I brushed my hair and dressed before going out into the bed room. It was five-thirty. I looked at Ezra and found him asleep. I walked over and kissed him. "You gotta go now don't you?" he asked waking up. "Yeah. But I'll be home soon." I whispered walking toward the door. "Okay see you later baby." he said rolling over and going back to sleep. I rolled my eyes before heading out to slip my shoes on and heading to work. That was the most fun I've had in a while in that area._

I walked into the diner to see Toby behind the counter. "Hey Aria." he said looking at his watch. "You're early. Come on I'll show you around while we have a little time." he said smiling at me. I nodded and followed him around. After showing me around he went back to cleaning off the tables.

The night was pretty busy being that it was Friday. I got some pretty descent tips from most of the tables I worked. But finally it was closing time and I was cleaning the floors. "Alright Aria. Come over here so we can talk secludes." Toby said sitting at the bar. I nodded and went to put the broom up before sitting next to him.

After working out a seclude for the next month I clocked out and went home, the entire time thinking of Ezra. When I pulled up to the house I saw the lights on in the bedroom and bathroom. I laughed before getting out and going inside.

Looking around the living room and seeing toys everywhere I quickly cleaned them up before walking to the door way and turning around to look around the room, I smiled to myself before walking to Ezra's room. I sat on the bed and slipped off my work shoes before walking over to my dresser to pull out a set of pajamas. I quickly dressed before sitting back on the bed to wait for Ezra.

I waited for about three minutes before he finally came out of the bathroom in only a towel. "Hey." I said. He jumped apparently not seeing me. "Oh hey Aria, you scared me." he said coming over to kiss me. I laughed before saying "Sorry." he smiled before going to his dresser and grabbing a pair of boxer to slip on. "So how was your first day of work?" he asked coming back over and lying down in the bed. He opened his arms for me and I laid down and snuggled close to him. "It was great. I got some pretty good tips. It was busy but thats okay." I said against his chest. I felt him laugh a little before he finally said, "You know I would be more than happy to pay for everything so you wont have to work." I pulled my head back so I could look at him. "You know I wouldn't ask you to do that. I mean I appreciate you offering and all but I can't ask you too." I said. "Aria you're not asking I'm offering. Look I'm here for you and Ali and you know that. I already look at Ali like my own daughter and I look at you like a wife, and one day I hope that you will be my wife. I can support you, but I know you're independent. Maybe thats why I... like you so much." he said looking into my eyes. I smiled at him. "Ezra were you about to say you love me?" I asked knowing that was true. "I... yeah is it too soon?" he asked. I shook my head. "We've known each other for a while and we have grown close before I moved in. I love you too." I said kissing him. "You know we didn't get our movie tonight right?" he asked laughing lightly. I nodded, "I'm sorry maybe tomorrow we can do a day in and watch a bunch of movies and order take out and just hang out here with each other?" I asked. He smiled before nodding "I like that idea, but for now we need to get some sleep. Night Aria." he said reaching over and turning the bedside light off. "Night Ezra." I said turning around and closing my eyes. This is where I am supposed to be, here in this mans arms forever.

A/N: I kinda blame a boy for making me lose the flow of writing...


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are so great with all the reviews. I seriously cried when I read them. I know I shouldn't let this stupid boy get in the way of anything but I can't help it sometimes. But he's just another stupid boy that doesn't pay attention to anything but himself... Anyway thank you all for the kind words and here is the new chapter hope you guys like Ezra and Aria's day without Ali.

* * *

_I waited for about three minutes before he finally came out of the bathroom in only a towel. "Hey." I said. He jumped apparently not seeing me. "Oh hey Aria, you scared me." he said coming over to kiss me. I laughed before saying "Sorry." he smiled before going to his dresser and grabbing a pair of boxer to slip on. "So how was your first day of work?" he asked coming back over and lying down in the bed. He opened his arms for me and I laid down and snuggled close to him. "It was great. I got some pretty good tips. It was busy but thats okay." I said against his chest. I felt him laugh a little before he finally said, "You know I would be more than happy to pay for everything so you wont have to work." I pulled my head back so I could look at him. "You know I wouldn't ask you to do that. I mean I appreciate you offering and all but I can't ask you too." I said. "Aria you're not asking I'm offering. Look I'm here for you and Ali and you know that. I already look at Ali like my own daughter and I look at you like a wife, and one day I hope that you will be my wife. I can support you, but I know you're independent. Maybe thats why I... like you so much." he said looking into my eyes. I smiled at him. "Ezra were you about to say you love me?" I asked knowing that was true. "I... yeah is it too soon?" he asked. I shook my head. "We've known each other for a while and we have grown close before I moved in. I love you too." I said kissing him. "You know we didn't get our movie tonight right?" he asked laughing lightly. I nodded, "I'm sorry maybe tomorrow we can do a day in and watch a bunch of movies and order take out and just hang out here with each other?" I asked. He smiled before nodding "I like that idea, but for now we need to get some sleep. Night Aria." he said reaching over and turning the bedside light off. "Night Ezra." I said turning around and closing my eyes. This is where I am supposed to be, here in this mans arms forever._

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed. I stretched before deciding to go hunt for Ezra. I slipped on my slippers before walking out of the bedroom. "Ezra honey?" I called. "In the kitchen but don't come in just yet. Go sit in the living room, I'll bring you a cup of coffee." he answered. My curiosity was there but I did as he said and went to sit in the living room. I turned the T.V on to Ezra's favorite cartoon. Ezra came in with a cup of coffee a few seconds later. "Here I'll be done in about five minutes or so. I'll come get you when I'm done but please stay in here." he said kissing me before going back into the kitchen.

I sat in the living room sipping the coffee and watching cartoons until he finally came in and said, "Let's go to the kitchen but you have to have your eyes closed until I say, okay?" he held his hand out for me and I took it nodding and closing my eyes. He lead me to the kitchen and helped me sit. "Okay open." he said. As soon as I opened my eyes my mouth watered. Sitting in front of me was a plate holding bacon, eggs, grits, and toast. He placed my coffee cup in front of me before sitting next to me at the bar with a plate of his own. "Ezra this looks delicious. Thank you." I said taking my fork and starting to eat. "This is so good." I said after I swallowed my first fork full of food. "Thanks." he said as he began eating.

After breakfast I went to take a quick shower. After getting out and drying off I slipped on my favorite black mini skirt and a white tank top. I walked out of the room to see Ezra looking through his movie collection. He looked up to see me standing there watching him. "Hey what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" he asked while his eyes went from my head to my feet. "Um I don't know you pick something." I said smiling to myself. I walked over to sit on the couch celebrating to myself the reaction I got from him. He nodded before pulling out a movie and popping it in the player. "What kinda snacks and drink do you want?" he asked me. I looked to him and decided to get up and help him with the snacks. I didn't say anything and just walked to the kitchen.

After gathering all the junk food we could carry and picking out a drink we headed back to the living room. Sitting all of the food on the table and sitting our drinks down too he asked "You want a blanket? Or no?" I looked around for a minute and then said "A blanket would be nice as long as you share it with me." I said smiling at him. He nodded before going to grab one. He came back minutes later with a blanket. He sat next to me and pulled me to his side before throwing the blanket over us. He grabbed the remote and started the movie.

By the middle of the movie we were making out. "Ezra." I breathed out pulling back from him. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love. I smiled at him before pulling his face back down to mine. I started reaching for the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his when there was a knock on the door. "Shit." I heard Ezra say before he sat up to fix himself. He got up to answer the door. I sat there and waited to see who it was.

Ezra came back into the room not even five minutes later with another guy. "Aria this is my old college friend Wren Kim, Wren this is Aria." he introduced. "Nice you meet you Wren." I said a little upset that Ezra and I got interrupted. "You too Aria. I hope that its okay that I dropped by." Wren said looking from me to Ezra. Ezra just nodded before asking "So Wren what brings you back to Rosewood? I mean I thought I wouldn't see you back here. That's what you said when we graduated from Hollis." While Ezra asked I moved the blanket to make room for them both to sit. "Well I was offered a job at the hospital here so I'm moving back. I actually just got the house next door." Wren said sitting. Ezra smiled at him. "That's so cool now it'll be like college all over again minus the parties right?" I laughed watching them catch up. When Ezra stopped talking I asked "Wren would you like something to drink? We have water, coffee, tea, sprite." I looked at him. "Water please." he said smiling at me. I nodded before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. I took it back to him. "Thank you. I was just telling Ezra that he's a very lucky man. You are beautiful." Wren said smiling at me. Ezra was smiling too. "Thank you. But I'm the lucky one. He saved me I guess you could say. Ezra I'm gonna go get Ali I don't want your mom to feel like we just dumped her on her." I said going to get my shoes. "I haven't seen Casey in forever." Wren said. Ezra nodded "Well we could all go out to eat or something. I could always ask my mom." he said looking at me. I just shrugged. "I'll go call her." he said getting up and going to call his mom.

I sat back down and looked at Wren. He looked to me before saying, "Who is Ali?" I smiled, "She's my daughter we call her Ali but her name is Mary Alice." I said. Wren nodded "I have a little boy. His mom died three months after he was born. He'll be two in three months. His name is Jason." I nodded, "Ali will be one in one and a half months." I said. Wren smiled "Well I gotta actually get back to the apartment Jason will be waking up in a few minutes from his nap. I'll be back with him in half an hour." Wren said getting up. "Tell Ezra I'll be back." he said walking to the door. I nodded walking him out.

Ezra came back to the living room just as I closed the door. "Where did Wren go?" he asked looking confused. "He went back to his house because his son's nap time is almost over. He said he would be back in a little with him." I said. Ezra nodded. "Well my mom said that she would make dinner as long as we all go over there to eat. She said that taking a baby out that's Ali's age is a little much." he said coming over to me. "I agree with her." I said smiling at him. He nodded before wrapping me in his arms. "I love you." he whispered in my ear. I smiled, "I love you too Ezra." I said before moving to kiss him.

Ezra and I finished watching the movie while we waited for Wren and Jason to come over. As soon as I heard the knock I went to get the door. I smiled when I saw Wren with a little blonde baby boy in his arms. "Jason this is Aria." Wren said once he walked in the door. "Can you say hi?" he asked the boy looked to me before reaching for me. Wren handed him to me. "Looks like he likes you." Wren said smiling. I smiled. "Hi Jason. Do you wanna play?" I asked looking at the boy in my arms. He nodded. "Okay lets go play." I said walking over to the toys and started playing with him. When I looked over to Ezra he was smiling at me while listening to Wren. I smiled back before turning my attention back to Jason.

An hour later we were all in Wren's car going over to Casey and Dave's house for dinner. Jason and I kept playing in the car. Arriving at the house I got out and got Jason out for Wren. When I went to hand Jason to Wren, Jason said "No." hiding his face in my neck. "Okay well can you walk for me buddy?" I asked he nodded. I set him on his feet and grabbed his hand making my way up to the door with Ezra on one side and Wren on the other side of Jason. Casey opened the door just as we reached it. "Were you waiting for us momma?" Ezra asked hugging her. "I heard the car." she said hugging him. She hugged me next then asked, "Who is this little man?" she looked to Wren. "This is Jason." he answered. She nodded before giving Wren a hug. "Come on Jason I have some toys that you can play with." Casey said. Jason looked to her before looking to me. "Come on I'll come play with you. You can meet Ali too." I said leading him in. "Don't take it personal he's taken I liking to Aria." I heard Wren say.

Going into the living room I saw Dave and Ali on the floor. Jason ran over to Ali and sat. "Ali this is Jason." I said she smiled and started playing with him. They were so cute together. Wren came in and said hello to Dave. He came and sat beside me on the couch. "Well I guess we'll have to make some play dates." he said. I nodded "Yeah looks like it." I said smiling at the two.

Casey called us all in to eat dinner. I walked into the dining room with Ali on my hip and holding Jason's hand. Casey smiled at the site. "Casey you were prepared." I said seeing the two high chairs. "Yeah well one was Ezra's the other was one of my friends she left it here." she answered taking Ali and putting her in one. I went to put Jason in the other. "Well this looks like one big family." Dave said sitting down at the head of the table. Casey sat at the other. I sat next to Ali and Ezra. Wren sat across from me with Jason beside him.

Dinner went well with everyone catching up. Ali and Jason were always looking at each other it was so cute. I saw Wren watching them too and smiling "Wren I think we might have to plan a wedding together too." I said. He smiled looking at Jason and Ali. "I was thinking the same thing Aria. Well when they come home one day and say that they're dating we can tell them we knew it would happen." he laughed. I nodded laughing with him.

"Speaking of weddings." Ezra said looking at me. Everyone got quite. I looked to him knowing where this might lead. Ezra got up and on one knee grabbing a ring out of his pocket. "Aria Montgomery will you make me the happiest man ever on the earth and marry me?" he asked. I felt tears drop onto my cheek. I nodded, "Yes." I whispered. Ezra smiled before slipping the ring onto my finger. I heard clapping but I couldn't care. I was going to marry the guy that saved my life and my daughter's. "I love you Ezra." I said as he kissed me. This was the best dinner ever.

* * *

A/N: Why can't more guys be like Ezra? How did we like Wren and baby Jason? Was it too soon for the proposal? Review to tell me what you think. Thank you again for all of the reviews last chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

_ "Speaking of weddings" Ezra said looking at me. Everyone got quite. I looked to him knowing where this might lead. Ezra got up and on one knee grabbing a ring out of his pocket. "Aria Montgomery will you make me the happiest man ever on the earth and marry me?" he asked. I felt tears drop into my cheek. I nodded, "Yes." I whispered. Ezra smiled before slipping the ring onto my finger. I heard clapping but I couldn't care. I was going to marry the guy that saved my life and my daughter's "I love you Ezra." I said as he kissed me. This was the best dinner ever._

"Its getting late mom, we need to get home. I love you." Ezra said hugging his mom. "I love you too. Drive safe please." she said hugging him. We each got a hug and we were off back to the house. We pulled up to Wren's house and Ezra got Ali out before helping me out. "So Wren I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked as he got Jason out. "Yeah and we gonna go see if I can get Jason into that daycare you were talking about." he said. I nodded going around to Jason. "Night little man." I said kissing his forehead.

Ezra and I walked back to his house. Walking through the door I smiled. "Ezra does this mean this is home? Like Ali and my home as well as yours?" I asked looking at him. "Yes Aria it does but you know I wanna wait for you to graduate before we get married." he answered. I smiled nodding. I could wait a little over a year to get married. "I understand. I also have to ask you something. When we get married, do you want to adopted Ali or do we even have to wait or do you not want to?" I asked in a little bit of a rush. "Aria you know I want to adopt her. Its up to you if you want to go ahead and do it or if you wanna wait until after you graduate. I don't want to push you and you know that." He said wrapping his free arm around my waist. "Well we could always go this week some time and get the papers, I mean if you're okay with it." I said. Ezra leaned down and kissed me. "I would love it." he whispered against my lips. I kissed him back before pulling away. "I'm tired. Lets go get Ali down so we can sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I said smiling at the sleeping baby on Ezra's side. Ezra smiled too before saying, "Go ahead and lay down I'll get her to bed." he walked toward her room after that and I walked to ours.

I quickly got ready for bed. Just as I laid down Ezra came in. "She's still asleep." he said as he started taking off his clothes. Once he was down to his boxers he climbed in bed. "Monday we can go get the papers after school. Are you happy that Wednesday is the last day of school? Well for you anyway Friday is my last day." he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'm so happy. You have no idea." I said as I snuggled close to him. "Aria we do need to talk about something though. I've been offered a job at Hollis. I think I'm gonna take it." he said. I was a little shocked. "Ezra we can talk about this in the morning all I want to do right now is sleep." I said looking at him. He nodded before kissing my forehead. "Okay I love you." he said. I smiled "I love you too Ezra. Goodnight." I whispered before I rolled over. "Goodnight." he said kissing my shoulder. Falling asleep came just as quick as ever with thoughts of the two different conversations running through my mind.

The next morning I was the first awake. I quickly slipped out of bed trying not to wake Ezra. I walked to the closet to find clothes for today before going to take a shower. I quickly stripped and stepped into the water that I had started when I walked into the bathroom. Letting the warm water run over my body I thought about everything that happened the day before. Ezra proposing was most defiantly my favorite part of yesterday. Knowing that someone actually cared about me and Ali was the best thing ever. I could tell that Ezra's parents loved Ali and that she loved them. It was just amazing that within a month everything in my life changed from shitty to the best thing. I felt the water start to cool off so I quickly washed before stepping out. I dried and changed before walking back out to the bedroom to see Ali and Ezra laying on the bed. I smiled seeing them they were laughing and looking at each other. "Well isn't this just a picture perfect moment." I said laughing. Ezra looked to me and smiled. "Look Ali there's momma." he said moving her to where she could look at me. "Hey baby girl." I said leaning over and kissing her forehead. She laughed before going back to playing with some of her toys that were sitting on the bed. "You know you're a sexy momma." Ezra said as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh really? Would you still think that even if I didn't have Ali?" I asked only playing around. "Well you wouldn't be a momma but you would still be sexy." he said smiling at me. I smiled before leaning over to kiss him. There was a knock on the front door. I pulled away before standing. "Wren and Jason are here. I told Wren that I would watch Jason while he went to get somethings that he needs for the house." I said walking to answer the door. Standing there was Wren with Jason right beside him.

"Good morning." Wren said smiling. "Morning. Have the two of you eaten anything yet?" I asked moving aside so that they could walk in. "No. We have no food at the house that's one thing that I'm gonna do while I'm out." He said. "Well you can eat here then." I said just as Ezra walked out of the bed room with a air of sweat pants on and Ali on his hips. "Yeah man I'll make breakfast." Ezra said handing me Ali. I sat her on the floor and she went off to her toys with Jason right behind her. "Only if you're sure I don't want to intrude or anything." Wren said. "Wren you're not intruding. Go ahead with Ezra to the kitchen and I'll be in there in a minute." I said walking toward where Ali and Jason had gone.

I grabbed some of the toys and then grabbed Ali, "Come on Jason you can bring that toy with you." I said as we walked toward the kitchen. As soon as Jason walked in the kitchen I put the toys and Ali down before going to the gates that were at each door way and closed them. "Wow you know how to keep an eye on the kids and still be in the same room as everyone else." Wren said smiling. "Yeah well going over to friends houses to study or something helps with that because I would always take Ali with me." I said sitting at the bar. "So Aria I called about those papers and I'm gonna go get them later today instead of tomorrow." Ezra said. I nodded and looked to Ali. "So when will they be filed?" I asked looking back to him. "As soon as we both sign them and get them back to the place." he said. Then he looked to Wren and smiled. "Soon I'll legally be a father to Ali." he said. His smile was as big as it would get without it breaking his face. "So you're going to adopt her thats so awesome man. Congrats." Wren said smiling at the both of us. I smiled. Ezra and Wren went on to talking about something but I couldn't pay attention because I was so lost in my own thoughts. I know I want to have kids with Ezra more than just Ali I want to actually have his kids. Just the thought of having kids with Ezra makes me smile a goofy smile. One day I'll have kids with him and I'll be Mrs. Aria Fitz and I can't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I posted a poll for you guys and I'll leave it open for a month so vote. On with the story!

_I grabbed some o__f __the toys and then grabbed A__l__i, "Come on Jason you can bring that toy with you." I said as we walked toward the kitchen. As soon as Jason walked in the kitchen I put the toys and Ali down before going to the gates that were at each door way and closed them. "Wow you know how to keep an eye on the kids and still be in the same room as everyone else." Wren said smiling. "Yeah well going over to friends houses to study or something helps with that because I would always take Ali with me." I said sitting at the bar. "So Aria I called about those papers and I'm gonna go get them later today instead of tomorrow." Ezra said. I nodded and looked to Ali. "So when will they be filed?" I asked looking back to him. "As soon as we both sign them and get them back to the place." he said. Then he looked to Wren and smiled. "Soon I'll legally be a father to Ali." he said. His smile was as big as it would get without it breaking his face. "So you're going to adopt her thats so awesome man. Congrats." Wren said smiling at the both of us. I smiled. Ezra and Wren went on to talking about something but I couldn't pay attention because I was so lost in my own thoughts. I know I want to have kids with Ezra more than just Ali I want to actually have his kids. Just the thought of having kids with Ezra makes me smile a goofy smile. One day I'll have kids with him and I'll be Mrs. Aria Fitz and I can't wait._

Wren left a little after breakfast to get stuff for the house. I had offered to watch Jason for him so that it would be a little faster and he could go home and put everything up without having to worry about watching Jason. Ezra, Jason, Ali, and I were playing on the floor with some of the toys. "You know these toys are a lot better than the ones that I remember having as a kid." Ezra said while playing with on of the many barbies. "You had barbies?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You know thats not what I meant." he said. "I know." I said laughing as he stuck his tongue out at me. "So when are you gonna go get those papers?" I asked after I stopped laughing. "Well I could go get them now. Do you want to go with me?" He asked looking from the kids to me. "I would have to call Wren and tell him that we were gonna go out and not to freak if we weren't home when he got back." I said looking to Jason. "I'll text him while I get ready." he said getting up. He walked off to the bedroom to get ready.

I took Ali to go get changed, Jason was right behind me and started to play with the toys in her room while I got her changed. "Jason do you need to be changed?" I asked him once I sat Ali in her bed so that I could change Jason. He nodded. "Okay go get your bag buddy." I said. He went to the living room and grabbed the book bag that Wren had sent over that held everything for Jason. He brought it back into the room and handed it to me. I pulled out everything that I needed and picked him up putting him on the changing table. I quickly changed him and then placed him back on his feet. I grabbed Ali and the backpack before heading back out into the living room. Ezra came out just as I passed the bedroom door.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah did you text Wren?" I asked holding Jason's hand. "Yeah he said it was okay and I told him that if he wants to wait for us here that I would leave him a spare key at his house just under the door." he said holding his arms out for me to pass Ali to him. I did and she started giggling at the faces he was making at her. "Okay well let me put some shoes on and grab Ali's bag and then we'll go." I said smiling at him. He nodded reaching for Jason's hand. Jason went with Ezra and they sat on the floor playing while I went to grab a pair of shoes and Ali's bag. I went back out to the living room and sat to put my shoes on.

Once my shoes were on I stood grabbed Ali and Jason's bags. "Lets go." I said taking Jason's hand. Ezra stood holding Ali. "Okay I need to go over and grab the extra car seat in Wren's garage." he said walking toward the front door. "Okay well you go do that and I'll get Ali in the car and wait for you." I said following him. We walked out side and I walked to the car while he went to go get the other car seat. I strapped Ali in and when I looked back Ezra was there with the other seat. He walked around the other side of the car and strapped the seat in. "Jason come over here buddy." he said looking at Jason standing by my side. Jason walked over to Ezra and climbed into the car. Ezra strapped him in before closing the door. I walked over to him and pecked him on the lips quickly before getting in the passenger seat. Ezra walked around the car and got in the drivers seat and we were off toward the lawyer's office that Ezra called this morning.

Arriving at the office Ezra and I got out and went to get the kids out. "So you ready for this?" he asked as we walked up to the door. "I'm so ready for this." I said smiling at him. He had Ali in his arms and he really looked like a father with his daughter and it was so beautiful. "Lets do this." I said as I opened the door. We walked in and I took Ali and went to sit while Ezra went to the front desk. Ezra came over to us and reached for Ali. "We can go ahead back." he said when I handed her to him. I nodded and got up grabbing Jason's hand.

We followed a lady to an office. When we walked in a woman was sitting behind a oak desk. "Mr. Fitz and Ms. Montgomery correct?" she asked standing and smiling at us. "Yes ma'am and this is Mary Alice and my friend's son Jason." Ezra said. "Well its nice to meet the four of you please sit." she said motioning to the two chairs in front of the desk. We sat and I picked Jason up and sat him in my lap as Ezra did the same with Ali. "Okay well I have the papers here and all I need is to explain whats written on them and then I need for the two of you to sign." she said pulling out two sets of papers. She started explain all of the papers and I understood completely what they said because Troy adopted me when he married my mom. After she finished explain Ezra handed Ali to me so he could sign and then he took Ali and Jason so that I could sign. "Alright Mr. Fitz you are now legally Mary Alice Montgomery's adopted father. Are you thinking about changing here last name?" she asked looking at me. I looked to Ezra and smiled. "How much more paper work would it be?" I asked looking back to her. She smiled before opening a fold that was sitting on her desk she pulled out another paper. "Just fill this out and I'll get the certificate if you want to do it today if not take this home and bring it back whenever." she said handing the paper to me. "We'll do it today." I said looking at Ezra, he had a huge smile and he nodded. "Okay well I will start on the certificate right now while you fill that paper out." she said smiling at the both of us. I filled out the paper and Ezra answered any questions that the lawyer had.

Once I was done filling out the paper I slide it over to Ezra for him to sign. Once he signed he handed the paper over to the lawyer. "Okay I am printing the certificate right now and I will put these in the file this afternoon." she reached of the certificate and as soon as she got it off the printer she pressed the seal in to the paper before signing it and handing over. "Congratulations. I'm also guessing that the two of you are getting married too so congratulations on that as well." she said. "Thank you so much." Ezra and I said standing. "Anytime. Have a great day." she said as she lead us out. Ezra and I walked out to the car. "Well I think its about lunch time you want to grab something or just go home and I cook something?" Ezra asked smiling at me as we strapped in both Ali and Jason. "I think home would be a little easier with these two." I said as I closed the back door behind me before opening the front. "Point taken. Home it is and I get to play with our daughter." He said smiling from ear to ear being able to call Ali his. I smiled at him before getting in the car. He got in as well and we headed home.

Once home I saw that Wren's car was in his drive way. "Come on Jason lets go find your daddy." I said as I got him out. We walked in the house and Wren met us at the door. "Hey guys." he said as he closed the door behind Ezra. "Hey." I said smiling as I watched Ezra and Ali. "So how does it feel knowing that she's legally yours and Aria's?" he asked we went to sit in the living room and Jason went to the toys. Ezra sat Ali on the floor and she crawled over to the toys too. "Its amazing I just can't believe that now I can say I have a daughter that is amazing and perfect just like her momma." Ezra said putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me to his side. He kissed the top of my head. I was happy that Ali wouldn't remember the monster that was her biological father but she would know the awesome man that has helped me and her so much as her dad and I know for sure that she is a daddy's girl and that Ezra would give her anything she could ever want.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This isn't the end I don't know how long this story will be but its far from being down. Don't forget the poll its on my profile at the top, its still open.

_ Once home I saw that Wren's car was in his drive way. "Come on Jason lets go find your daddy." I said as I got him out. We walked in the house and Wren met us at the door. "Hey guys." he said as he closed the door behind Ezra. "Hey." I said smiling as I watched Ezra and Ali. "So how does it feel knowing that she's legally yours and Aria's?" he asked we went to sit in the living room and Jason went to the toys. Ezra sat Ali on the floor and she crawled over to the toys too. "Its amazing I just can't believe that now I can say I have a daughter that is amazing and perfect just like her momma." Ezra said putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me to his side. He kissed the top of my head. I was happy that Ali wouldn't remember the monster that was her biological father but she would know the awesome man that has helped me and her so much as her dad and I know for sure that she is a daddy's girl and that Ezra would give her anything she could ever want. _

I woke up the next morning with Ezra watching me. "Good morning beautiful." he said smiling. I smiled, "Good morning Mr. Fitz." I said stretching. "That reminds me we need to talk about that job offer at Hollis. If you don't want me to take it tell me." he said sitting up. I sat up as well and looked him in the eyes. "Take the job. I know that its one of your dream jobs and I'm not gonna tell you not to take it. Plus this means that you wont be my teacher anymore so it wouldn't be a problem." I said leaning in to kiss him but he pulled away. "Aria are you sure that you're okay with this?" he asked. "Ezra take the job." I said getting out of bed and walking over to the closet. "Aria." Ezra said stopping me from walking into the closet. "I love you." he said smiling. "I love you too." I said making my way over to the bed. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Come on we need to get ready for school." I said smiling at him. I walked over to the closet and grabbed the clothes I laid out for today. I handed Ezra the clothes he also had planned on wearing. "So you taking Ali to day care or am I?" I asked him as we got dressed. "I'll take her." he said smiling at me. "Okay thanks." I said as I finished getting dressed. "Aria she's my daughter too now I'm more than happy to do anything that a father would do with his daughter." He said coming to me. He gently pressed his lips to mine before going to get Ali ready.

I made my way to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for Ali, Ezra and myself. Ezra walked in with a crying Ali. "I think she's sick. If you want I can call in sick and stay with her." Ezra offered as he hand her to me. "No you go to work I'll stay home with her. All of my exams are over so we aren't really doing anything. It won't hurt anything." I said sitting at the table with Ali. "Okay if you need anything call me okay?" he asked as he sat and started to eat his breakfast. "Yeah. Oh on the way home can you pick up some Children's Tylenol? I have just a little left." I said trying to get Ali to eat something. "Yeah no problem. Do you want me to ask one of the girls to clean out your locker for you?" he asked. "Yeah Hanna has the combo to get in it." I said. "Okay. Well I guess I'll leave you two here. I love you baby. And I love you Ali." he said coming over to kiss me and then he kissed her forehead. "She feels like she has a fever." he said. I nodded, before he left I asked, "Do you think your mom would mind coming over? I really haven't been alone with Ali while she's sick." He stopped before nodding. "Yeah you should give her a call. I think she wouldn't mind helping you." he said smiling. "Bye girls." he said before I heard the front door shut.

I quickly called the daycare to inform them that Ali wouldn't be there today. After I hung up with them I called Casey. It only rang twice before her voice came through, "Hello?" she said. "Hey Casey its me Aria. I was calling to see if you wouldn't mind coming over and helping me with Ali. She's sick so I'm staying home with her but I've never been left alone with her while she's sick." I said. I heard movement on the other end before Casey answered. "I'll be right over." I let out the breath I had been holding, "Thank you so much." I said. "No problem I'll be there in about five minutes." she said before the line went dead. I was still trying to get Ali to eat something but she didn't want any part of it.

The door bell rang three minutes later. I went to answer it thinking it was Casey but it was Wren. "I saw that Mary Alice hadn't been signed in when I dropped Jason off so I wanted to make sure everything was okay." he said when I opened the door. "Everything is sort of okay. Ali is sick but thats all. Come in." I said stepping aside so he could enter. "Do you want me take a look at her? I have a bag at the house with stuff I can use." he said motioning to his place. "Sure I mean if you don't mind." I said smiling at him. "Yeah I'll be right back." he said stepping away from the house. "Thank you!" I called after him. Just before I shut the door Casey pulled up. She quickly got out and grabbed a bag full of stuff. "Hello Aria." she said smiling as she reached the door. "Hi Casey." I said moving so she could walk in. Wren walked up the steps and followed her in. "So where is Ali?" Casey asked looking around the living room. "She's sitting in her highchair in the kitchen." I said walking that way with Casey and Wren following. "Wren I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Casey asked as we walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna look at Mary Alice." he said setting his bag beside Ali. "Oh well Aria I brought some stuff I'm gonna make something that Ezra would eat when he was sick. He wouldn't eat anything else." she said laughing. "Thanks you guys." I said watching what Wren was doing with Ali.

Once Wren was done looking over Ali he stood. "Well it looks like she just has the twenty-four hour stomach bug thats been going around. She'll be fine tomorrow just make sure she eats and drinks plenty." he said in his doctor tone. "Thanks Wren. Would you like some breakfast?" I asked both Casey and Wren. "I'll eat some of what I'm making dear but thanks." Casey said. "I haven't eaten anything." Wren said smiling. "Neither have I. Casey how good is what your making?" I asked looking to her. "Pretty appetizing. I'm making plenty so we can all eat it." she said as she put what she had been stirring in to a pan. "These are called muffin tops. My great grandmother taught me how to make them. I wrote down the recipe for you Aria." she said putting the pan in the oven. "Now we wait." she looked to Ali who looked drained. "Looks like someones sleepy." Casey said. I nodded "I'll be right back." I said picking Ali up. I quickly walked to her room and laid her down. She was asleep before I left the room.

"Well Ali's asleep. Do you guys want some coffee?" I asked walking back into the kitchen. "That would be lovely dear." Casey said smiling at me. I nodded before making three coffee's. I handed one to Wren and one to Casey before I sat down with my coffee. "So you've never been left alone with her while she was sick. Was your mom always there?" Casey asked as she sat down. "Yeah my mom would always make me go to school and she would stay with Ali. Thank you for coming over Casey and you too Wren." I said smiling at the both of them. "Its not a problem I mean I think of you as a daughter already and I see Mary Alice as my granddaughter. I will be here when you need me." Casey said taking my hand in hers. I smiled at her, "Aria I just leave next door and I'm always gonna be here for you and Ezra too. I know you guys are there for me and Jason so its the least we both can do." Wren said smiling. Just then the timer went off and Ali started crying. "I'll go get her can you get the muffin tops out for me?" Casey asked standing. I nodded getting up and going to get them out of the oven.

"Oh Aria I have to work this afternoon do you think you could go get Jason for me?" Wren asked. "I can actually call Ezra and he could get him and bring him home when he gets off. Do you work all night?" I asked. "No just for a few hours this afternoon. A doctor asked me to fill in for him for those few hours." he said. I nodded as I placed the pan of muffin tops on the counter. "Ali throw up in her crib." Casey said bringing her in the kitchen. "Are you sure its just a twenty-four hour bug?" I asked Wren. "I'm pretty sure, thats what it looked like to me. Maybe she needs to go see her doctor." he said. I nodded "Casey can you try to get her to eat so that I can go clean her crib and call her doctor?" I asked she just nodded. "Thanks." I said as I headed to Ali's room. I quickly cleaned her crib and placed a new fitted sheet on it before going to the living room to call her doctor.

"This is Dr. Anderson speaking how may I help you?" Dr. Anderson answered after a few rings. "Hi Dr. Anderson its Aria Montgomery, Mary Alice Montgomery's mother. I was wondering if you could see her today." I said. "Yes I have an opening in an hour will that work?" she asked. "Yes ma'am that will work we'll see you in an hour." I said writing a note for Ezra. "Alright Ms. Montgomery see you in an hour." she said before the line went dead.

I walked back to the kitchen to see Casey feeding Ali a little muffin top. "So we are going to see Dr. Anderson in an hour. I'm gonna call Ezra on the way there to let him know. Thank you guys again." I said grabbing a muffin top and taking a bite. "These are good." I said Casey smiled. "I was talking to Wren and I told him that I could go get Jason and he can hang out with me until Wren gets off. That way he wont get sick you know." Casey said. I nodded understanding that we didn't want Jason to get sick too. "Well ladies I actually have to go get ready. Keep me updated about Ali will you?" he asked me as he stood. "Yeah." I said nodding. He smiled. "I'll see you guys later." he said walking out of the kitchen. "So Ali is a lot like Ezra when he was little and he got sick. He would be so fussy which was normal but then like a light he would be asleep. She reminds me of him." Casey said smiling at Ali. We sat there for a little while talking until it was time for Ali's appointment. "You call me when ever you need anything you hear me." Casey said as we walked to the cars. "Yes ma'am I will." I said hugging her. She hugged me back and then kissed Ali's head. "Bye." she said walking to her car. I waved as she got in and drove off. "Well little miss. Thing lets get going. I'll call daddy on the way." I said putting Ali in her car seat. Once she was strapped in I walked to the drivers door and we were off to the doctor's office.

A/N: Hope you guys are okay with the filler. Review and tell me what you think and don't forget to vote!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope that everyone who got hit by hurricane Irene is okay. I know that it came with some very powerful wind and rain. Here's a new chapter!

* * *

_I walked back to the kitchen to see Casey feeding Ali a little muffin top. "So we are going to see Dr. Anderson in an hour. I'm gonna call Ezra on the way there to let him know. Thank you guys again." I said grabbing a muffin top and taking a bite. "These are good." I said Casey smiled. "I was talking to Wren and I told him that I could go get Jason and he can hang out with me until Wren gets off. That way he wont get sick you know." Casey said. I nodded understanding that we didn't want Jason to get sick too. "Well ladies I actually have to go get ready. Keep me updated about Ali will you?" he asked me as he stood. "Yeah." I said nodding. He smiled. "I'll see you guys later." he said walking out of the kitchen. "So Ali is a lot like Ezra when he was little and he got sick. He would be so fussy which was normal but then like a light he would be asleep. She reminds me of him." Casey said smiling at Ali. We sat there for a little while talking until it was time for Ali's appointment. "You call me when ever you need anything you hear me." Casey said as we walked to the cars. "Yes ma'am I will." I said hugging her. She hugged me back and then kissed Ali's head. "Bye." she said walking to her car. I waved as she got in and drove off. "Well little miss. Thing lets get going. I'll call daddy on the way." I said putting Ali in her car seat. Once she was strapped in I walked to the drivers door and we were off to the doctor's office._

Driving to the doctor's office I called Ezra's cell. It only rang a few times before he answered. "Hey what happened?" he asked with worry in his voice. "I'm just calling to let you know that I'm taking Ali to her doctor. Wren took a look at her and said that its a twenty-four hour bug but that I should take her to the doctor's office just in case." I said watching the road. "Okay well I can go tell the front office that my daughter is sick and that she needs me. I'm sure they'll let me go home." he said. "Ezra stay there and be with your students. I can handle this and I'll see you at home besides school lets out in like an hour there's no point for you to leave now. But thank you honey." I said smiling because I knew that Ezra really wanted to be with me and Ali right now. "Okay I guess you're right. Be safe and I'll see you at home. I love you baby." he said and I could tell that he was trying to relax. "I will. love you too babe. Bye" I answered. "Bye" he said and then I ended the call. The drive to Dr. Andersen's office wasn't very long and soon I was parked in her parking lot. "Come on baby girl." I said getting out and going around the car to get Ali out.

Once she was out and I locked the car we went inside the doctor's office. Signing her in was a breeze and she was back in the room in no time at all. "Alright the doctor will be in here shortly." the nurse said as she closed the door. I was sitting on the table with Ali in my lap. Ali was fussing and trying to get out of my arms until the door opened up again. "Ezra what are you doing here?" I asked as he walked in. "School let out earlier than it was supposed to so I drove up here to be with my girls. Besides my girls need me more than my students." he said as he came to stand beside me. "Thanks for coming." I said smiling at him. "Wouldn't do it for anyone else. So when is the doctor coming in?" asked as he sat in the chair. "She'll be back in here in a few minutes." Just as I finished saying that the door opened. "Hello." said a sweet voice. A dark haired woman walked in with a file that I assumed was Ali's. "Hi Dr. Andersen." I said smiling at her. "Hi Aria what seems to be the problem with Mary Alice today?" she asked as she set the file down and stood in front of me. She then looked to the chair. "May I ask who this is first?" she said smiling to Ezra. He stood up and shook her hand. "This is Ezra my fiance and he also adopted Ali. Ezra this is Dr. Andersen." I said. "Nice to meet you Ezra." Dr. Andersen said. "You as well Dr. Andersen." Ezra said before he sat back down. "Okay now back to little miss Ali." Dr. Andersen said. "Well this morning when we were getting ready to start the day Ezra went to get her ready she was extremely fussy and she normally isn't a very fussy kid so I told him I would stay home because she did have a fever. Ezra's mom came over to help me out and our neighbor saw that Ali wasn't cheeked in at daycare and came to see if something was wrong. Well our neighbor is a doctor at Rosewood Medical and he took a look at her and said that it might just be a twenty-four hour stomach bug but that I should still bring her to her regular doctor. We put her down for a nap because she had fallen asleep in her highchair and when she woke up fussing she had puked all in her bed and thats when I called here." I explained. "Okay well we might have to take a blood sample and I'll give her a look over as well but it does sound like a stomach bug so I can prescribe something for the vomiting." she said looking at the chart again. I nodded. "Okay so this should be over with tomorrow correct?" Ezra asked from his seat. "Yes but she should take the prescription for at least a week." Dr. Andersen said as she wrote out a prescription. She handed it to me before saying, "If it doesn't go away or it gets worse call back and I'll call in a different prescription for her to take. Don't forget that she also has her normal cheek up in a few months." I nodded smiling, "Thank you doctor Andersen." I said standing with Ali in my arms. Ezra also stood and took Ali from my arms. "Its no problem Aria. Tell Ella I said hello for me will you?" Dr. Andersen said. She has known my mom for a long time but she apparently hasn't heard what happened between my mom, Tory, and I. I looked to her and prepared to tell her, "I don't talk to her anymore. Remember back when I got pregnant with Ali?" I asked she only nodded not saying anything. "Well mom just got married to Tory and everyone thought that I was being rebellious when I got pregnant but I wasn't. I told mom that Tory was abusing me but she said that I was just lying to get attention and I wasn't then when I got pregnant she was already on the drugs and she didn't care what happened to me. One day almost five months ago I was at Ezra's for a study thing I got a text from Tory telling me that he was kicking me and Ali out. When I went to get my stuff my mom said that she just wanted to say bye to Ali. Tory feed her some shit that I know isn't true and I haven't talked to her since." I said trying not to cry. "Oh honey I'm so sorry. I know that you would never just want attention. I can't believe your mom is so bad off. Maybe one day you and I can go get her and take her to rehab. Do you know when Tory works?" she asked. "No but I can call and find out. Let me write down my number so that you can call me." I said grabbing a piece of paper out of my pocketbook. She handed me the pen she had and I wrote down my number.

After I handed her the paper she ripped a piece off and wrote something on it before handing it to me. "My number. I'll call you later today to cheek up on Ali and to talk to you about this. Nice to see you Aria and nice to meet you Ezra." she said shaking my hand before going to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you to Dr. Andersen." he said smiling at her. "Call me later tonight so that we can discuss this further." She said as we all left the room.

Walking out of the doctor's office I looked to Ezra, "Have you eaten anything for lunch?" I asked as we walked to my car. "No but I'll pick something up for us and you go get Ali's medication. I'll meet you at home." he said as he put Ali in the car. "Okay I'll see you there." I said as he closed the door that was at Ali's seat an he opened my door. "Bye baby drive safe." he said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled before I got in the car and he closed the door. I started the car and headed to CVS to get the prescription filled.

Pulling up to the CVS I quickly got out and got Ali out before running in and going straight to the pharmacy. Luckily there was no one else there dropping their prescription off so the lady told me that it would only take about ten minutes for her to have it ready. I nodded before going to find some Children's Tylenol. As soon as I found the Tylenol they called for me to go pick up the medication.

Once I left the parking lot I drove to the house. I smiled when I arrived and saw Ezra was already home. Getting Ali' out I quickly made my way inside. I wasn't feeling to great so I was hopping that as soon as we ate something Ali would go to sleep and I would start to feeling better. When I walked into the house and Ezra came to meet me by the door. "I just stopped to get Burger King for lunch is that okay with you?" he asked as he took Ali. "Yeah lets just see if she'll eat something before she goes down for a nap. I need a nap too I don't feel too good." I said as we walked to the kitchen. He had the food set on the table. "I'm sorry baby. Well as soon as you eat go lie on the couch I'll get Ali to take her nap." he said as we started to eat. "Thanks." I said as I ate the burger he had brought me. "Anything for the most beautiful girl in world." he said smiling as he handed Ali a french fry.

After I ate I tossed out my trash before grabbing my drink and went to the living room to lay on the couch. I heard Ali's bedroom door being closed and then heard footsteps coming to the living room. "Feeling any better baby?" he asked. I opened my eyes to see him standing. I sat up a little so that he could sit and I could rest my head in his lap. "A little but not very much." I said closing my eyes again. "Well it seems that Ali will be fine to go to day care tomorrow. Why don't you stay home and I'll take her to the day care so that you can rest or do what you want. I'll just tell the administrators that I went by your house and you were very sick and that you wont be returning to school for the rest of the year." he said as he brushed my hair off my face. "Thanks. I love you Ezra." I said smiling. I felt him shift and he kissed my forehead. "You're a little worm. Do I need to go get something for you to take or do you have stuff or are you gonna even take anything?" He asked looking at me. I opened my eyes to look up into his and all I saw was nothing but concern for Ali and I. "I have some Tylenol that I can take to bring the fever down. Its in my pocketbook can you go get it?" I ask sitting up a little so he can get up. "Of course I'll get it for you. Maybe you should lie down in bed." he said standing. I nodded but didn't move. "I'll carry you in there." he said sliding one of his arms behind my back and then one under my knees. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you Ezra." I said smiling slightly. "Anything for my girl." he said smiling down at me as he walked us into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. "I'm gonna go get your pocketbook and drink and I'll be right back." he said kissing my forehead. I nodded and snuggled under the covers. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before I heard Ezra open the door again walking back in. "Here I found it for you. You take one right?" he asked I only nodded not even opening my eyes. "Okay you gotta sit up to take this baby." he said. I opened my eyes and sat up slightly. He handed me the pill and my drink. I quickly downed both. "Okay go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." he said smiling at me. "I love you Ezra." I whispered as I laid back down. "I love you too Aria." he said leaning in to kiss my forehead. "I'll be in the living room." he said getting off the bed and leaving the room. Soon enough sleep came and took me to another world.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't have much to say because I know y'all wanna read but I do want to dedicate this chapter to my very caring boyfriend who took care of me while I was sick this past week. :) On with the show! (I'm not yelling that because I have lost my voice... If you find it please send it back thanks :) LOL)

* * *

_After I ate I tossed out my trash before grabbing my drink and went to the living room to lay on the couch. I heard Ali's bedroom door being closed and then heard footsteps coming to the living room. "Feeling any better baby?" he asked. I opened my eyes to see him standing. I sat up a little so that he could sit and I could rest my head in his lap. "A little but not very much." I said closing my eyes again. "Well it seems that Ali will be fine to go to day care tomorrow. Why don't you stay home and I'll take her to the day care so that you can rest or do what you want. I'll just tell the administrators that I went by your house and you were very sick and that you wont be returning to school for the rest of the year." he said as he brushed my hair off my face. "Thanks. I love you Ezra." I said smiling. I felt him shift and he kissed my forehead. "You're a little worm. Do I need to go get something for you to take or do you have stuff or are you gonna even take anything?" He asked looking at me. I opened my eyes to look up into his and all I saw was nothing but concern for Ali and I. "I have some Tylenol that I can take to bring the fever down. Its in my pocketbook can you go get it?" I ask sitting up a little so he can get up. "Of course I'll get it for you. Maybe you should lie down in bed." he said standing. I nodded but didn't move. "I'll carry you in there." he said sliding one of his arms behind my back and then one under my knees. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you Ezra." I said smiling slightly. "Anything for my girl." he said smiling down at me as he walked us into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. "I'm gonna go get your pocketbook and drink and I'll be right back." he said kissing my forehead. I nodded and snuggled under the covers. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before I heard Ezra open the door again walking back in. "Here I found it for you. You take one right?" he asked I only nodded not even opening my eyes. "Okay you gotta sit up to take this baby." he said. I opened my eyes and sat up slightly. He handed me the pill and my drink. I quickly downed both. "Okay go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." he said smiling at me. "I love you Ezra." I whispered as I laid back down. "I love you too Aria." he said leaning in to kiss my forehead. "I'll be in the living room." he said getting off the bed and leaving the room. Soon enough sleep came and took me to another world._

I woke up feeling a little better but not much. I looked to the clock and it read 6:00PM. I rolled over on my side before I sat up and decided that I would need to get up and help make supper. "Hey baby." Ezra said as he popped his head in the door. "Since both girls are sick we're gonna have dinner in here. I'll go get Ali and bring her in here before I go get the dinner that is already done." he said smiling at me. I smiled at him. "Have I told you that you are the most wonderful man ever? I think I just might keep you." I said laughing. He laughed to before replying, "Really because you're kind of already stuck with me sweetheart." with that he closed the door. I kept the smile that was on my face. He really was the perfect man.

He came back with Ali in his arms. When he sat her on the bed she crawled up to me and snuggled close to me. I kissed her head knowing that she still didn't feel good. "I'll be right back with food and drinks." Ezra said walking out of the room once again. "Hey baby girl you still not feeling good I see." I said to Ali. She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes. "Ali baby girl you can't go to sleep its dinner time." I said moving her to where she was sitting between my legs with her back against me. Ezra returned with a tray of food and two cups and a sippy cup. "Whats the special tonight?" I asked smiling at him. "Well tonight my dear lady we have macaroni and cheese as the special and sweet tea." he said. "Yummy." I said as he sat the tray on the bed. He reached for Ali. "I'll feed her so that you can eat." he said as he lifted her up into his arms. "Thanks" I smiled at him before grabbing the tray of food and placing it in the middle of us. We began to eat the delicious mac and cheese.

The door bell rang when I was almost finished eating. "I'll go get it." I said getting up. I walked out of the room and to the front door when the bell was rang once again. I opened the door to see Wren and Jason. "Aria can you please watch him for me. They called me in to work because there was a really bad crash I have to go back in." Wren said in a rush. "Yeah he can just stay the night. You go I'll go back to your house and get him some stuff for the over night stay." I said grabbing Jason's hand. "Thank you so much. He already ate so don't worry about that I owe you." Wren said and with that he was gone. "Ezra honey where did you put the playpen?" I asked as I walked in with Jason. "Jason go get on the bed with Ezra and Ali." I said he ran over to the bed and climbed on. "Its in the closet of Ali's room." Ezra said. I nodded before heading to Ali's room. I got the playpen out and set it up in Ali's room before returning to my room. "I need to go grab some stuff for Jason will you be okay with both of them?" I asked standing in the doorway. "Do you want me to go get it?" he asked looking at me. "You can if you want." I said walking in and sitting on the bed. "I'll be back. What does he need?" Ezra asked. "A change of clothes and pull ups should be all." I said smiling at him. "Okay I'll be back." Ezra said getting up and walking out of the room.

I played with Jason and Ali until Ezra returned with a look on his face that I didn't really like. "We need to go to the hospital." He said.

* * *

A/N: uh oh :)


	14. Chapter 14

_ I played with Jason and Ali until Ezra returned with a look on his face that I didn't really like. "We need to go to the hospital." He said._

"Ezra what's going on?" I asked looking from Jason and Ali to Ezra. "Just get some shoes on and I'll go put Jason's seat in the car we have to go I'll tell you why on the way." he said. I nodded before going to get my flip flops on. Jason and Ali were dressed and we were headed out to the car with in minutes. I got Ali in her seat before going over to the other side and getting Jason in. Ezra came out of Wren's house. "I was making sure it was all locked up. Did you lock up our house?" he asked coming over to me. I nodded before asking, "Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Ezra's face was sad and I knew that it wasn't good. "Wren. He was walking into the hospital and wasn't paying attention. He was hit by a car and they could only tell me that he was in surgery but it didn't look good at all." Ezra said. I noticed that we weren't headed toward the hospital. "Ezra where are we going?" I asked looking to him once again. "Momma's. We'll drop the kids off there and then we'll head to the hospital they really don't need to be there." he said keeping his eyes on the road. He was right Ali and Jason didn't need to be there.  
We pulled up to his mom's house and she was out of the house and running toward the car before I was out of it. "Thanks for watching them while we go to the hospital momma." Ezra said helping her get Ali out of her car seat. "Of course honey." She said lifting Ali up in her arms. I walked around with Jason's hand in mine. She reached for his hand and they headed in the house and Ezra and I got back in the car and headed to the hospital.  
We pulled in and Ezra stopped at the entrance. "You go find out where we need to go and I'll meet you there." he said. I nodded before leaning over and kissing him. I got out and run in. I walked quickly up to the nurses station. "I need to know where Wren Kim is." I said looking to the nurse. "Are you Dr. Kim's family?" she asked looking at me. "I'm his neighbor he doesn't have any family but his son, me, and my family." I said. She nodded. Ezra walked in and stood beside me. "Follow me." she said getting up. Ezra and I followed her to the elevators. We stepped into one and she pressed the button. "You said Dr. Kim has a son. Where is he now may I ask?" the nurse said. "He's at my mothers. He was staying with us but when I got the call I knew that he didn't need to be here plus its late." Ezra said. The nurse nodded. The doors opened on the elevator to reveal a extremely busy hall way. "Walk straight until you can't anymore and then make a left. This floors nurses station will be on the right." the nurse said. "Thank you." I said as Ezra and I followed her instructions.  
"I'm here for Wren Kim." Ezra said when we walked up to the nurses station. This nurse was short with dark curls that were pulled back in a ponytail. "Are you Ezra Fitz?" the nurse asked. "I am." he said. "I'm afraid Mr. Kim did not make it off the table but before he lost consciousness before surgery he had me write this and told me to give it to you sir. I'm sorry for your loss." she said handing Ezra a piece of paper. I wrapped my arms around Ezra knowing he would need support to a chair.  
I got him to a chair and he gave me the paper to read. It was in a quick script but I new that this was Wren's words,

_Dear Ezra,  
I know I wont make it. Tell Jason I love him. I never told you but when he was born I had put in my will that I wanted you as his god father I hope that you are okay with that. You and Aria will raise him right I know that. You're the best person ever. I'll be watching over you now._

I sat in the chair beside Ezra and re-read the note over and over. "Ezra we need to go ahead and leave baby. Jason needs us and Ali does too." I said placing my hand over his in his lap. He nodded standing. I followed him out to the doors. "Stay here I'll go get the car." he said before running out into the rain. It hadn't been raining when we got here but it was pouring down now. Ezra pulled up in front of me and I quickly got in.  
We headed back to Ezra's mom's house, the entire drive silent. When we pulled up we walked up to the door and walked in. A shushing came from the living room. We walked that way and saw that Ali and Jason were asleep on a blanket. "How is he?" Casey asked from the couch. "He didn't make it." Ezra said sitting next to her. "I'm sorry baby." Casey said wrapping her arm around Ezra. "He wrote a note and said that he put in his will that I was Jason's god father." he said looking at Jason. "Well Wren knew that you would take good care of him and would give him everything." Casey said. She looked up to me and smiled before continuing, "He also knew that you would find a great woman that would help you teach Jason right from wrong. You found one and you and I both know that she will help you every step of the way whether you want her to or not." I smiled. Casey was right, I would help Ezra raise Jason no matter what. "I know momma I... its just the shock of it all I guess." he said looking up to me. I walked over and sat beside him. "I know how that feels. When you lose someone its hard and it doesn't get much easier but you have to think about what they would want for you. You know Wren wanted you to be happy and to live your life. He wouldn't want you depressed just because he's gone." I said rubbing my hand up and down his back. "I know." he said smiling at me. "Y'all stay here tonight. Its pouring down and I don't want y'all driving in that. Ezra your room is still set up and I can get the portable cribs out and set up in the spear room." Casey said getting up. "Thank you momma." he said standing. "No problem baby boy. Now come help me set up the cribs." she said.  
I stayed seated and watched Ali and Jason sleep while he went to help his mom. Casey walked back in and sat next to me. "How do you feel about now having Ali and Jason?" she asked looking at me. "I've always wanted a son I just didn't think this would be how I got one." I said still watching them. "I know what you mean Ezra probably hasn't told you but he is actually not my son he's David's. During birth Ezra's mother died and even before he was born his mother and David had split and David was seeing me. When she died David and I decided that I would be his mother but when Ezra got older we explained what had happened. Ezra my not be my blood son but he is my son no matter what. You'll stop seeing Jason as your god-son and start seeing him as just your son. Ezra will too with both Ali and Jason." Casey said. "Ezra never told me that story. If I didn't know I would swear up and down that he was your biological son." I said looking at her. She smiled and nodded. "Jason will start calling you momma one day you know." she said. I nodded knowing that that would happen one day. "Alright lets get them to bed." Casey said standing. She picked up Ali and I picked up Jason before following her down the hall and to a bed room. There were two portable cribs set up on either side of the room. "Thank you Casey. Thank you for everything." I said once we laid the kids down. "You're welcome sweetie." she said coming to hug me. The family just got bigger but I didn't know if I was ready for it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I was trying to think about taking this story another way and then just decided that the easiest thing would be to end it here. The first part is just a little something that a guy should do ever now and then :)

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

"Ezra!" I called walking in from a day of working at the grill. I walked in the bed room and smiled. There was a path of rose peddles leading to the bathroom door. There was a note on the door. _Just for you ~Ezra_ I took the note off the door and walked in. A bath had been run and a bottle of bubble bath sat beside it on a towel. I walked over to see another note. _Relax for a while xoxo._ I grabbed the bottle of bubbles and poured it in the tub before stripping and getting into the warm water.

After a while my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and looked. A message from Ezra flashed across the screen. _Once your done relaxing go to the diner. _I smiled. _How did I get such a sweet romantic man?_ I asked myself as I got out and wrapped up in the towel. I walked back into the room to find a red dress hanging on the door. Another note attached to the dress read, _Wear this beautiful in the box are matching shoes. _I took the dress off the door and laid it on the bed beside a black box. I quickly got dressed and made my way out to my car. I took off toward the grill. I couldn't wait to hug and kiss Ezra for being such a great boyfriend.

TWO YEARS LATER

It's been three years since my daughter, Mary Alice and I were kicked out of my mother's house by her husband, Troy, who is also the father of Mary Alice but that's a long story. I moved in with my teacher, Ezra Fitz, who had a bond with my daughter that I couldn't understand and probably never will be able to understand. He and I had started dating not to long after that. His best friend, Wren moved in next to us with his son, Jason. Not to long after that he died on his way to work at the hospital leaving Jason in Ezra's care. Ezra and I married last spring after Ezra Jr. was born and we are still going strong. I graduated high school and am now a Joiner in College at Hollis where Ezra now teaches. Now here I stand in the same house with Ali, Jason, and EJ playing while I get ready to cook dinner for my big family.

"I'm home!" Ezra's voice came through the house. "I'm in the kitchen!" I call out to him. He walked in and kissed my cheek. "How was your day baby." he asked wrapping his arms around my waist as I washed dishes. "Pretty good. Yours?" I asked turning around. "Slow. I couldn't wait to get back to my kids and my beautiful wife." he answered. "We sure did miss you today." I said as Ali ran through the kitchen with Jason right behind her. "Ali took my truck!" Jason yelled. "Ali give him his truck back." I said looking at her. She huffed but handed it back. "Now go play out side." I said looking at both of them. The three year old and five year old went back out into the back yard. "Where's EJ?" Ezra asked. "He's taking his nap." I answered. "Just think next week Ali goes to pre-k and Jason goes to kindergarten." he whispered before kissing me again. "I know its scary. I'm not going to know what to do with my day when they go" I laughed. "We could always make another baby." he said. I looked up to him smiling, "We would need a baby sitter maybe for a weekend." I said. "That could be arranged. Actually it has been. This weekend you and me are gonna get out of Rosewood." He said smiling down at me. "Oh my gosh!" I said hugging him to me.

"What did I do to land myself a guy like you?" I asked smiling. "I was gonna ask how I got a girl like you." he said laughing as he hugged me.

That Friday we took Ali, Jason, and EJ to Casey's. "Have fun you two and be safe. I'll see you Monday morning Aria." Casey said walking us to the door. Ezra and I hugged her before walking out to his car. "Well Mr. Fitz you have me all to yourself what are you gonna do with me?" I asked once we were in the car and headed down the road. "I'm going to pamper you all weekend." he said smiling. I smiled knowing that if he said he was going to do something then he was going to do it. "Well thank you for taking care of me. For being the one who saved me." I said grabbing his hand. "I just couldn't let you not have a place to live plus you had Ali." he said bring my hand to his lips.

I fell asleep after about an hour of driving. When I woke up we were in New York. "What are we doing here?" I asked looking out the window. "Well this is our place for the weekend." he said when he pulled up to a hotel.

We spent most of the weekend in the hotel but did spend a little time walking around the city. Ezra would send me to the spa sometimes and then other times Ezra would just 'pamper' me in the hotel. He would go get breakfast for us and bring it back to the room before I would ever wake up. We also went to see _Wicked_ on Broadway. I loved being in New York but I missed the kids so much that by the time it was time for us to leave I couldn't wait anymore.

"Baby calm down you'll see them tomorrow morning bright and early." Ezra says smiling at me. "I know but this is the longest I've been away from them in, well, ever. I just miss them is all." I say getting in the car. "I know me too." he said getting in. We headed home after the best mini-honey moon ever as Ezra called it.

"Aria we're home." I hear Ezra's voice. I hold my arms out to the direction where is voice came. I heard his chuckle before feeling him reach over and unbuckling my seat belt. He picked me up and carried me to the front door. He shifted me so that he could open the door. He walked me into the bed room and laid me on the bed. "Are you gonna change?" he asked. I shake my head and hear him laugh again. He helped me out of my clothes and then he crawled in bed beside me. "I called momma before we got back in town she said that tomorrow morning she'll have breakfast ready for when we get there." he said wrapping his arm around me. I snuggled close to him and went back to sleep.

The next morning he and I woke up at seven o'clock and got dressed. We hurried over to his parents house because I missed my babies. Getting there I didn't even wait for Ezra to turn the car off before I was out of it and headed straight for the door. I walked in and smiled when I heard Casey say "They're still asleep." I walked into the kitchen where she was cooking. "They knew that mommy and daddy were coming home and they didn't want to sleep last night. They fell asleep around midnight in the living room." she said smiling to me. I walked over and hugged her. Ezra walked in and smiled. "Did the two of you have a nice weekend?" Casey asked going back to cooking bacon. "It was just what we needed." I say smiling even more.

"Nana is mommy home yet?" I hear Ali say as she walked in the kitchen. "MOMMY!" she yelled running up and hugging me. "Sh baby you don't want to wake your brothers do you?" I say hugging her. She shakes her head and goes to hug Ezra. Dave comes in with a sleepy EJ and Jason. "There's my little men." I say smiling at them. "Aria honey would you be a dear and set the table. Ali you help her." Casey asks. Ali and I go set the table and talk about what she did over the weekend. "We went to the Zoo momma it was so cool I wish you were there." she said. I laughed, "Maybe we could go and teach me about the animals." I said. She nods. This is my life now. I was saved by the teacher... scratch that I was saved by the best damn man there is in this world and he is mine all mine.

* * *

A/N: I hope that this was what you thought it would be (Sorry if it wasn't)


End file.
